Kim Possible is Ghost Rider
by ReaperCB919
Summary: Ok, this one is pretty self explanatory. KP is the ghost rider. It was a challenge fic on the KP slash haven that I just had to answer. So read the first chapter, review, and let me know what you think. Its starts, KimRon, but will be Kigo.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and the original idea for that came from Kellendros on the KP slash Haven. Sorry for any of my readers waiting on the Metroid fic, I will get back to it soon, don't worry. Now, sit back, read and enjoy.  
_

* * *

_Kim ran through the fire surrounding her. Her entire world consisting of screams, brimstone, and burning heat. The blaze singeing her clothes and hair, scorching her skin where it touched her. This blaze was hotter than anything she'd ever felt even when she faced Shego. She felt like she was in hell and she couldn't explain it even to herself as she listened to the disembodied voice and the screams surrounding her._

_"BWAH HA HAH HA HAH HA! AT LAST! A HOST WORTHY OF MY POWER!"_

_She stopped, looking around for any sign of who had spoken. That's when her world took another twist. The screams came from nowhere and everywhere. They came from the seething masses of flesh that made up the walls of whatever cavern she was in. Kim watched in horror as a woman was burned to ash before her eyes, only to have the flesh reform on her body and burn again. She watched again and again as the blood boiled to steam and flesh charred. Then the voice came again._

_"IT SICKENS YOU DOESN'T IT? YOU WANT REVENGE FOR HER!"_

_"Show yourself!" She yelled into the burning void._

_"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA"_

_The laugh came again from all around her, echoing off the walls of flesh and a million times worse than any villain she'd ever faced. A pillar of flame shot up from underneath her and Kim's voice joined the myriad of screams that surrounded her. No longer was she watching the burning flesh of strangers. Her own flesh was being charred from her skin, melting away to a skeletal form. Her hair blazed around her head like a burning halo. Even as her senses were overloaded with pain she couldn't pass out, she couldn't die, it just burned again and again and again. Until finally her scream was louder than any others.  
_**………………………………...**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'' Kim shot up screaming in her bed, Ron and her parents surrounding her.

"Oh Kimmie! Thank God." her mother said as she sat next to her, wiping Kim's brow as the teen hero settled down. "We were so worried."

"Yea, KP, you were unconscious for the whole trip back after whatever happened in that… chamber…" Ron said as he took his girlfriend's hand.

"What… what.. Happened?" Kim managed as she shook her head, clearing it.

"Yes, Ronald, Tell us, we were so focused with Kim we never did quite get the story…" Mr. Dr. Possible said as he sat down in a chair next to Kim's bed.

"Well, KP, after we got into that fight with Monkey Fist, I sort of tripped something and you got locked into… Monkey Fist said it was the Chamber of Vengeance… I don't know what that means and I don't know if he did either the way he talked. Anyway, I fought with Monkey Fist and actually managed to win… when I tripped and caused a statue to fall on him…but by the time I got to you and got you out of the chamber you were out cold and burning up with a fever. I don't know what happened in there… but Wade set up a ride and we got you back here. We've been waiting here for you to wake up… though we didn't expect the screaming I don't think." Ron said as Rufus climbed onto his shoulder, getting a better look at Kim.

"Indeed, " Mr. Dr. Possible said.

"What was wrong Kim?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked.

"I don't know Mom… A nightmare I guess…but I can't remember it now.. I don't even remember the temple…How long have I been asleep?" Kim asked.

"About half a day… we were going to take you to the hospital if you didn't wake up by tomorrow." Mrs. Dr. Possible said.

"Oh wow…" Kim set back against her head board. "Can I have something to drink Mom? I feel thirsty… "

"Of course dear, " Mrs. Possible stood. "Come on Honey, let's go get Kimmie something to drink, and some food to while she and Ron talk."

The two parents left as the young couple sat looking at each other. One still with a worried look on his face and the other confused about all that had happened. As Mr. Possible's head disappeared down the stairs Ron moved onto the bed and put an arm around his girlfriend.

"I was so worried Kim…" Ron said.

"I'm okay Ron, I just wish I knew why I was unconscious when ya found me… and what the dream I had was… it seems like it's important for some reason." Kim shook her head, trying to clear it.

"It'll be cool KP, you're the girl who can do anything, and the only thing I've seen come close to ya is Shego." Ron took her hand.

Kim smiled thinking about the green thief, her mind running back to the short time she'd spent with "Miss Go". She let go of Ron's hand and stood, walking around the room. It had been fun when Shego was a friend, and now all Kim wanted to know is what Shego was going to say. Well, without a reverse polarizer, finding that out was not gonna happen. Kim looked over at Ron and wondered again if he'd done it on purpose, but she dismissed that though almost immediately. He wasn't that devious. Zorpox, yes, Ron Stoppable, no.

"It's no big Ron, I just do what I can." Kim smiled as she sat back down.

"Kimmie-Cub, we brought you some juice and a bowl of soup to eat, and Ronald, your mother called while we were downstairs, it's probably best if you head home now that we know Kim's going to be ok." Her dad said as he brought the tray in.

"That's cool Dr. P. " Ron turned to Kim, "Call me if you need anything KP. I'll be here as fast as I can."

Kim's dad handed her the tray as Ron left and he sat in the chair near the bed. "Kim, are you sure you're ok? You still look a little flushed and I can tell something's on your mind."

"I'm fine Dad, just curious about what ever happened… speaking of which…" Kim hit a button her wrist Kimmunicator and smiled as Wade's face appeared.

"Kim? I'm glad you're up, what's happening?" Wade's voice came from the hidden speakers on the device.

"Just hoping you could give me a quick scan Wade, make sure there's nothing there that the doctors couldn't pick up." Kim said.

"No problem Kim, with this knew Kimmunicator it's actually easier…" Wade clicked a few keys and a green scanner field enveloped Kim's body, "And…. Done. The results will take a bit though… I should have them by the time you're done eating your soup."

"Thanks Wade, " Kim turned back to her food and her dad.

"So you think that Wade's stuff will pick up anything that your mother might have missed about your health?" Dr. Possible asked.

"My health? No. But Wade has been through just about everything with us. He's configured the scanners in the Kimmunicator to search for everything thing from trace elements of meteoric rock to mystical monkey power. If there's something he can't pick up, it's because it has never been seen before." Kim shrugged as she ate and her Mother soon joined them.

"Is everything all right James? You've been up here a while. I thought Kim would want her rest." Mrs. Dr. Possible said.

"I'm just waiting for Wade to call back dear, Kim had him scan for the things your medical teams would miss." James Possible smiled.

"Just a precaution Mom, I'm sure everything is alright." Kim said as she finished her soup, the Kimmunicator chiming a moment later.

"Sitch me Wade."

"Well Kim, I show an elevated core temperature, and some brain activity common with prolonged REM Sleep. The odd thing about the temperature is that it seems it's not a fever but your body adjusting to something new… your natural core temperature has literally been raised a few degrees."

"Well, that's odd… any idea what could have caused it Wade?" Mrs. Dr. Possible said.

"Whatever happened in that room? Other than that, no clue. There doesn't seem to be any mystical residual energy like there is with Ron and Monkey Fist, though, that wasn't a monkey temple either." Wade shrugged. "I've figured out how to pick up on most of it, but I know very little about mysticism, I can make a few inquiries about the temple though."

"Please and thank you, Wade." Wade cut the communication and her parents looked at her. "You heard the genius, we know nothing other than that I have an elevated core temperature, and no mystical residue. Now, as strange as this sounds considering that I just woke up, I'm tired, so I think I'll get some sleep." Kim smiled.

"Go ahead Kimmie, you don't have school tomorrow, so you can sleep as long as you like." Her mother said.

As her parent's left, Kim looked out the window. She smiled as she caught her reflection. She was still wearing her mission gear. The purple top and black leather pants were a nice touch. She was glad she replaced the shoes for steel toed boots as well as went with all black pants. It looked better and doubled her kicking power. She smiled as she turned back to the bed, collapsing on it.

"I'll change tomorrow…"  
**………………………………...**

_Kim saw everything through a red haze as she ran. She felt the pull drawing her down the streets of the city and she knew she had to answer this call. She could hear the screams even from her home on the outskirts and they only got louder as she neared the city proper. She couldn't stand the screams, she had to help; had to stop the suffering._

_There. A woman struggling desperately in the grasp of a rapist. Kim grabbed him and slammed his body against a wall. The first blow was enough to stun him but she didn't stop. She pounded her fist into his ribs, glorying in the sound as they broke under her blows. She slammed an elbow into his face as she yelled at him, her voice filled with primal rage._

_The man screamed as he felt the overwhelming blows. Kim wrapped a hand around his throat and started to choke him, cutting off his air as she gazed on him. Then she looked him in the eyes and his screams could be heard for miles._

_Kim turned to the woman she'd just saved and saw nothing but fear, but it didn't matter. She was off and again heading to the sound of a scream. She came across this one too late. The man was still hovering over a couple with a bloody knife. Kim grabbed him and threw him into a tree. She unleashed her fury on this one as well, her fist echoing with meaty thuds against the murder's body. She punched his torso and face till his blood poured. She stood and began to kick him._

_"Scream for me! Scream for me like you made them scream!" Kim's voice was echoing and hollow, hissing with rage._

_She leaned over the crumpled body of the killer, grabbing his bloody shirt to bring his eyes to meet with hers. When their eyes met, he screamed._

_She turned back to the bodies and then moved on. She paused at a lake as she caught her reflection in the clear pool. She looked, and screamed. _**………………………………...**

Kim woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around and discovered she was in her room. But something was off. What was it? Her eyes darted quickly to the window she'd looked out last night. It was opened and there were burns near the window. Shego!

Kim's body moved on instinct from that point. Her feet hit the floor and her arms came up in a ready stance. Her eyes scanned the room. Nothing. No one was here but her. She thought back to the night before. Going to sleep. The window was closed… Strange dreams… but what were they? She couldn't remember. She looked out the window again and smiled.

"At least the sun is out, it's a beautiful day." She walked over and closed the window as she checked the burn. She flipped on her Kimmunicator.

"What's up Kim?" Wade's voice came back.

"I need you to scan a burn mark for me… can you tell me if it were made by…" She smiled as Wade cut her off.

"A certain green plasmatic fire bug?" Wade offered.

"Please and thank you." She turned the watches scanner to the burn, and watched as it traveled over the scorch mark, she turned it back as the scanner retracted.

"Well, it was definitely made by a very hot flame, the scorch travels deep in the wood, but the carbon marking indicates it was only in contact for a brief moment. Normally that would mean plasma fire, however, there are no markers that would normally be present in a plasma burn. From what I can tell, all natural heat… also it looks like this burn was something going out, not coming in." Wade finished.

"So… where did it come from?" She said to the air.

"You go out last night?" Wade said.

"No… and I think I'd have noticed if anything as hot as Shego was in my room before I went to sleep." Kim said.

"Kim? Did you just say Shego was hot?" Wade asked.

"Funny Wade.' Kim frowned at the super hacker.

"I try." Wade smiled, "Need anything else though Kim?"

"No Wade, I'm headed down stairs to get something to eat and catch up with the family, then I'm gonna grab a shower and a change of clothes, thanks for the help though…" Kim killed the connection and looked again at the burn. "Why is this bugging me? And what was I dreaming that woke me up?" Kim shivered as she tried to think of her dream, knowing it must have been awful.

She tried to shake it off as she walked down the stairs, but the sound of the TV soon had her running to catch the report.

"Four dead in Middleton last night, and the police suspect a new vigilante is the cause of at least two of these deaths. The first apparent victim was a known rapist and was severely beaten before he was killed. The next three victims were found together. Two appeared to be a couple out on a date and victims of a mugging gone wrong. The last was found with their belongings and again severely beaten before death. The strange part about this is that the eyes of the rapist and murderer seemed to be burned within their skulls."

The image on the screen changed to a shot of one victim. His hair was stringy and black, his face pale. You could tell instantly that he'd been beaten from the mass of bruises, torn clothes, and cuts on his body. The frightening thing though was his eyes. They were indeed charred black and seemed to still have burning embers at they're core.

Kim took all of that in, in the brief moment before her mother changed the channel to keep the twins from seeing it. "Really, why do they show that stuff?"

"I don't know mom…" Kim said as she took a seat on the couch, "It worries me though. A vigilante on a killing spree is a dangerous thing…"

"No Kim, don't even think it, this isn't your job and if there is someone out there killing people, you don't want to get in their way…" Her mom said.

"Mom, I stop world conquering super villains, not murderers in the streets, I'm not trained for that. I won't get involved unless I'm asked to… like always." She promised.

"You're right, the Middleton Police Department will probably catch this one in no time." Her mother said and smiled. "And if they don't, I'm sure Betty will have someone looking into it."

Kim looked at her mother, "Has Dr. Director been trying to recruit me again?"

"Yes, and I told her the same thing you always do. Get back to you after college."

"Sounds good." Kim laughed.

"What are you going to do today honey?" Mrs. Possible asked as she continued to flip through the channels.

"I figured I'd grab Ron and go to the mall, I need to pick up a jacket since it's gonna be getting colder, and if we run into Monique… well, the girl knows fashion." Kim smiled as she thought of a day out with her friends.

"Sounds good Kim, just don't be out late… " Her mother admonished.

"Only if I get a mission Mom." Kim smiled as she headed into the kitchen to grab some food.  
**………………………………...**

"TTMGF!" Monique said as Ron walked obliviously toward the male section of Club Banana.

"I don't know what you mean Mo…" Kim said as she fingered one of the leather coats.

"B.S. You know exactly what I mean, your mind ain't on your shopping, else you wouldn't be considering that faux leather piece of cheapness that looks like it's going to hide you more than style you." Monique stated in her own version of simplicity.

"I don't know what it is Monique, and luckily Ron hasn't picked up on it, or he'd be major worried, it's just since yesterday I've felt weird. Like there's something right at the back of my mind that I can't quite grasp… like I should know something, but I can't reach it." Kim shook her head, "Normally I remember my dreams, but I can't remember the ones I had while I was unconscious or the one I had last night, and that bugs me, not to mention there's some vigilante in town killing bad guys, and regardless of what I told mom I'm pretty sure I'll be the one who has to look in to it eventually."

"Whoa girl… you need this shopping spree bad…" Monique grinned and drug Kim to another rack of coats. "If you're set on leather… and honestly girl, who isn't? Then you have to check this out…" Monique pulled a jacket off the rack.

Kim's eyes traveled over the leather carefully, a smile playing over her lips. It was obviously a motorcycle jacket, the leather lined heavily, but still in a way to make it look smooth cut. There were metal studs on the shoulders and cuffs and a belt around the waist to draw it tight. Kim's fingers reached out to touch it and she shivered at the soft leather.

"That's real leather…" Kim smiled.

"That's not real leather, that's real, designer quality, Italian lambskin. The lining and stitching made so that the shell falls smooth and tight across your body so it attracts the attention you want, but still provides maximum protection from the cold as well as any other outside forces. The studs are solid steel as is the zipper so it is made to last. This design is a Coco Banana original and is just in stock as of opening this morning. This will be the first one sold, should you buy it… and…" Monique double checked. "With a little fancy foot work from yours truly, I can guarantee "Bon-Bon" won't have one for another month."

Kim's eyes sparkled, "How much is it Mo?"

"Well, with what you have on ya, and your employee discount, not to mention the fact I owe ya a birthday present…" Monique's eyes sparkled, "Let's ring this up."

Kim smiled as they rushed to the cash registers to buy the jacket. Ron caught sight of it from his part of the store and ran to catch up, Rufus hanging from his pocket.

"Whoa…Slow Down…" Rufus squeaked.

"Oh, sorry buddy…" Ron Slowed down and picked Rufus up out of his pocket, perching his pet on his shoulder. "YO! KP!"

Kim turned back, "Oh, Sorry Ron, Monique and I found what I was looking for and we wanted to get it rung up fast."

Monique slipped behind the counter and rung the jacket up and taking Kim's money. She quickly slipped the security tag off and tossed it to the red head. Kim slid easily into the leather, the steel studs shining as it smoothed out against her body, she turned to Ron and let her boyfriend look her over.

"Well?" Kim asked.

"Kim, you always look good… but that is a great jacket." Ron smiled.

"Lets get home, it's getting late." Kim hugged Monique and they headed out.  
**………………………………...**

Police Detective James Saunders looked at the burnt eyed corpse on the slab in the morgue of Middleton's police station. He'd tried his best to keep the detail about the eyes out of the press, but a rookie officer and an pretty reporter had screwed that up for him. Still, that wasn't the thought that bothered him. It was the fact that his eyes were burnt from the inside out and carbonized. He didn't know of anything that could do that and neither did forensics.

He'd debated over half the day on what to do after he found that out, but the deciding factor was when they had finally found a witness; a woman who was apparently going to be the rapist's victim. He laughed as he considered her story. If he hadn't seen half the things he had in Middleton he'd have probably laughed at her instead of the situation. Just as he was about to pull out his notes and look over the woman's description, another voice broke his thoughts.

"Detective?" He turned to see a stern looking woman with brown hair, a blue jumpsuit, and an eye patch.

"I take it you're Dr. Director?" The woman nodded, "Right, I'm Detective Saunders, I was just trying to wrap my mind around this, I really don't know what it could be or what could be causing it… and the description from the witness is…"

"You seem reluctant to share detective." Dr. Director walked up to look at the corpse.

"Well, " He pulled his notes out and read, " She was average height, but her body looked well toned under the clothes she wore, a short sleeved dark colored shirt, black leather pants and boots, but her arms and head were skeletal, and covered in fire…" He shook his head. " What would you think?"

"I've seen green women with flaming hands, giant dinosaurs walking the streets, a man who wants to be the mystical monkey king of the universe, and life size, living breathing cuddle buddies. A vigilante skeleton with a flaming skull… I don't know, but if that is the case, then you definitely did the right thing by calling us." Dr. Director touched the corpse with a gloved hand.

"What are you planning to do?" Detective Saunders asked.

"I think it best you don't know." Dr. Director turned and left, confident strides letting him know the conversation was over.

She carefully made her way through the precinct, the few officers who saw her knowing better than to disturb the woman with the severe look. Dr. Director was in a great hurry to figure out who and what was up with this and she didn't have long if. She'd need someone who worked fast and well. She needed Kim, but she didn't want to put the teen on the streets with something that was not only willing to kill, but could do it in ways they didn't even recognize. That left Will. She climbed into her car with that thought in mind, and picked up her cell, calling headquarters.

"Agent Du, I have a mission for you. You're patrolling Middleton tonight. There's a vigilante taking out criminals with lethal force, and in a manner we can't explain. You're to proceed with extreme caution and stop this vigilante. Capture if possible, do not endanger your own life however. Are your orders clear Agent Du?"

Will Du's voice came easily over the phone. "Of course Dr. Director, I'll have everything wrapped up with my usual proficiency in no time."

"Of course." She hung up the phone and turned to the laptop computer on the seat, gesturing for her driver to head on.

She powered up the computer's wireless connection. She started the search for the only thing she figured would make the fewest hits.

"Charred Eye Sockets"  
**………………………………...**

_The red haze was no longer in Kim's dream vision, she could see clear now. The screams though. The screams were just as loud. Where, where did it come from? She ran through the city. Looking for the source… she needed to be faster, needed to ride… where was it?_

_She came to an alley; she could hear a struggle in the alley as she ran down it. A woman cowered on the ground as man in a blue body suit and carrying a side arm in a shoulder rig wrestled with a muscled thug. She watched the moves, and in a fight the man in the body suit might win. She could see the martial arts training even in her enraged state of mind. But the thug had size and leverage wrestling the way they were._

_Kim ran down the alley and landed a blow to the thugs head before either of them could notice what happened. She looked at them both and her eyes took in everything. She turned to the thug first._

_"Rapist, murderer, the blood of dozens is on your hands, pain that last for hours upon hours!" She kicked him in the ribs, smiling as she heard them crack. "I can smell the stains you've left on your soul." She used an upper cut to break the thug's jaw. "You'll pay with pain and your life for the souls you've destroyed!" She grabbed his arm twisting it till the bone shattered at the shoulder._

_"STOP WHERE YOU ARE! RELEASE THE PERPETRATOR AND SURRENDER!" The fool in the blue. Kim turned her eyes to him._

_"Soldier… noble… honorable… BACK OFF! He'll be punished by his own sins!" She turned and looked into the man's eyes, but her body jerked as a shot from the other's weapon hit her. She turned back to him. "YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!"_

_She threw the man against the wall and advanced on the shaking form of the law enforcement officer. Her first punch knocked the weapon from his hand. The second knocked the wind out of his body and doubled him over. She brought her elbow down on his spine and let him collapse at her feet._

_"Back off!" She turned back and saw the thug escaping. "Fool!"_

_She caught the thief and turned back to the law man. He watched as she held the man up and looked into his eyes. His screams pierced into the lawman's soul as he watched. Kim could feel the man's heart beating even from here, then she threw the murder toward him._

_"He's paid for his sins…" Kim ran from the alley and off into the night.  
_**………………………………...**

Will could feel two of his ribs cracked and his collarbone broken from the blows. His back was probably injured as well but he'd have to see a medic to be sure. And he still couldn't believe what he'd seen. The thing had been wearing black leather and its face was definitely a flaming skull. That could have been a hologram though…what scared him was what it'd done to the mugger.

Will looked at his eyes from where it lay nearby and tried to pull his communicator out of the pouch on his belt. Finally managing to do so without too much shifting he dialed Dr. Directors frequency.

"Yes Agent Du?" Dr. Director's face appeared on the screen.

"I'm afraid I've failed Ma'am, the vigilante defeated me… and killed the criminal…" Will stated.

"What is the vigilante's description?" Her voice was tired.

"Just as reported, flaming skull, female, dressed in leather." Will winced. "And Ma'am, I think I've got cracked ribs, a broken collar bone and an injured back, do you think you could send a medical unit?"

"Of course Will…" Dr. Director shook her head. "Though you could have asked for that first."

"Yes Ma'am." Will smiled weakly.  
**………………………………...**

Kim woke up, her head splitting for some reason. She tried to remember the dream she was having. Fighting… and something to do with Will Du. She shook her head, then winced as that made the pain sharper. She laid back into the pillow and took a slow breath as she tried to let her head clear.

"What woke me up?" She looked around.

"BEEP BE BEEP BE"

"Kimmunicator…" She picked it up and hit the answer key, "What's the Sitch Wade?"

"There was another attack last night… another criminal died. And a GJ agent got his butt kicked." Wade said easily.

"And let me guess… Global Justice would like for Middleton's local world saver to check the city out tonight?" Kim sighed.

"That's about the long and short of it." Wade said.

"Alright, tell Dr. Director Ron and I'll be on the streets tonight… and Wade? Any new gear you have would be appreciated." Kim sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to relax her headache.

"Sure thing Kim. I'll have it to you soon." Wade started typing.

"Thanks Wade." Kim killed the connection and tried to go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here it is at last, chapter 2. Woulda been done sooner, but writers block on another story was keeping me busy. Now its up, and I hope you all enjoy. A few quick disclaimers just in case I missed them. KP belongs to Disney, as far as I know. GR belongs to Marvel, as far as I know. And the song "Dead Souls" By Nine Inch Nails belongs to, you guessed it, Nine Inch Nails, as far as I know. I have made no money, and don't intend to make money, I just write for fun and a few reviews... which, by the way, the more you review, the more apt I am to hurry a chapter along.

* * *

The Devil's Pit Stop is the roughest, dirtiest, most violent biker bar on the outskirts of Middleton. It is the kind of place where the cleaning crew sweeps up the eyeballs after closing. It's named for two things. One, it used to be a pit stop on the way to an old Biker Rally on the other side of Upperton. And two, in recent years, it has become the hangout of The Devils Own; a biker gang known for its violence, and beating every charge levied against them due to lack of witnesses and inconclusive evidence.

Needless to say, not many people came to this little slice of hell on earth without proper justification, or a serious death wish. So everyone was a little surprised as an old man in a cowboy hat, duster jacket, and dust covered boots walked into the establishment. His eyes raked over the ten bikers in the room before he ignored everyone and just walked easily past them all toward the bartender.

"Hey Pops!" One of the gang's leaders stepped up to him. "What're you doin on Devil grounds?"

The old man chuckled a bit, "Relax compadre, I'm just waitin for the hell fire. I'll sit at the bar and fix myself a drink… won't even know I'm here."

"Humph! Crazy old geezer." The biker shoved past him.

"Oh, Pard, what's your name?" The old man smiled at him as he took his seat at the bar.

"Most folks call me Lucifer, I lead these devils." He said as the old man chuckled again, "What's funny pops?"

"Just thinkin about the last bunch of devils I rode with." He nodded at the bartender and smiled as the man poured him a whiskey. "Thank ya kindly."

"What devils are those old man?" The leader sat down next to him.

"Well, I don't think you'd know'em, yet, but you should be getting acquainted with them here in the next few hours." He drank his whiskey, hissing as it burned its way down his throat.

"Another gang coming in to take our turf?" The leader laughed. "No chance, we're the worst thing on the streets."

"Oh, she's just passin through…" The old man laughed and poured himself another shot. "Sit back, eat, drink, be merry…" the old man smiled as he finished in his head. _For in an hour, you all shall die._

"Bartender… pour me a tequila, I think I'm gonna drink with this crazy old coot. He's funny as hell."

"S'that your brand new bike I saw outside?" The old man smiled.

"Yea, a brand new Honda CB 919, customized the engine and the shocks myself. Added enough NOX to put the space shuttle to shame. Perfect mix of sport and street, and a true to life speed demon." Lucifer grinned.

"Why the red paint job?" The old man looked out the window at the bike in question. It was indeed a piece of work, but the bright red paint job seemed odd next to the midnight black cruisers and skull paint jobs on the other crotch rockets.

The biker laughed. "I'm a big tuff biker so, what, I can't have a favorite color?"  
**………………………………...**

"KP?" Ron shifted nervously in his seat as they drove towards the bar, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Ron, I'm sure…" Kim looked at the bar through the car's windshield. "This is the roughest dive for miles. With GJ, Middleton PD, and every neighborhood watch in town out in force, the only place our latest vigilante killer is going to find the bad guys he's been going after is The Devil's Pit Stop."

"If you say so KP… but I have a bad feeling about this." he shivered.

"Yea…bad…" Rufus squeaked from the dashboard.

"I'm not feeling good about it either, but it's our job." Kim parked the car and stepped out. "Come on Ron, let's do this."

Ron shivered, his entire core telling him something was wrong. Something bad was going to happen, he just knew it. He walked toward the bar with his girlfriend and prayed he was wrong, but as he took another look at Kim he was sure he was right.

"Kim… Kim…what's wrong?" He turned to face her completely as she stumbled to one knee; her body shaking.

"Can't you hear them?" Kim's voice sounded breathless, one hand clutching tight to her chest, her long red hair hanging down to veil her face.

"Hear what KP? I don't hear anything… " he reached out to touch her but drew his hand back as he felt how hot she was. "My god, you're burning up… Kim we've gotta get you home…" He put his arm around her, using her new leather jacket to support her.

"I can hear them screaming Ron… so loud… so much pain… my god… MAKE IT STOP!" She thrashed and threw Ron off of her, landing him on the ground.

Ron's eyes turned as big as saucers as he watched his girlfriend stand, the heat coming off of her now so intense he could feel it from where he sat. Her body shuddered as she turned to face him, her face melting off as her hair caught fire, until only her skull was left. Flames leaked out from the cuffs of her jacket and the studs on her shoulders grew into a row of lethal spikes. She undid the belt and let the jacket hang loose as the studs on her cuff wrapped around her wrist like barbed wire.

_"Innocent blood has been spilled, they cry out for vengeance. They call to me in a symphony of anguish. They will be avenged!" _The demon that had taken Kim's place looked at Ron. _"Run home little man… Mama wants to play."_

Ron looked at the demon for a moment, his eyes still wide and his body shook in fear. As he watched her turn and continue toward the bar, only one course of action seemed prudent to him. Thankfully, it was the one course of action he was most qualified to perform at the moment. He turned to his best friend, the tiny hairless pet turning to look at him with an identical look on his much smaller face. Then master and pet fainted.  
**………………………………...**

No one in the bar had been aware of what was going on outside; their entire attention taken up with the old geezer who had graced their presence. All of a sudden, the playful smile that had lit his face had split into a full on grin and he'd stood up and walked over to the jukebox. He casually flipped through the list of songs then started to laugh as he pulled a coin from his coat. He dropped the coin and pressed in a number before he turned to stare at the door.

:SOMEONE TAKE THESE DREAMS AWAY:

:THAT POINT ME TO ANOTHER DAY:

As the first lines of the song played the door to the bar exploded open in shower of flames. The entire gang turned to it as one and their faces fell as the old man watched. The demon standing in the door moved first, her fist connecting with the nearest of the bikers in the room, launching him over the bar. Then all hell broke loose.

:A DUEL OF PERSONALITIES:

:THAT STRETCH ALL TRUE REALITY:

One of the bikers swung a chain at her trying to take her head off, but his eyes turned to fear as the monster caught the chain and wrapped it around her fist. She turned her eyes to him and laughed as fire engulfed the metal, charring his hands and causing him to scream in agony. She yanked the chain pulling him to her and laughing as her free fist broke his nose in a shower of blood. She began to swing the flaming weapon as her own, engulfing the room in a shower of fire.

:THEY KEEP CALLING ME:

:KEEP ON CALLING ME:

_"I see the list of your sins, your victims cry out for vengeance… the blood of the innocent is on your hands… and they cry to me."_ She launched her chain out and shattered the bottles on the back of the bar, the liquor igniting from the burning heat of hell fire.

A biker pulled a shotgun and fired a round of buckshot at her. She laughed as the pellets melted to nothing in the aura of her hell fire. She launched the chain at him, ripping the shotgun from his hand and catching it easily in her free hand.

:THEY KEEP CALLING ME:

:KEEP ON CALLING ME:

She looked at the gun as her hell fire infested it, the gun shifted and reshaped to her purpose. She pointed it back at the biker and pulled the trigger, a blast of hell fire exploded from the barrel and flash fried the man's face and chest, leaving nothing but a scorched ruin. She turned and swung the gun at one of the men running up behind her, the new spiked appearance ripping a gash open across his face.

"Someone kill this demon bitch!" Lucifer yelled as he grabbed a barstool and charged her.

:WHEN FIGURES FROM THE PAST STAND TALL:

:AND MOCKING VOICES RING THE HALL:

"Can't kill a Ghost Rider boys…" The old man grabbed the last bottle of whiskey from the bar, taking a deep swig. "Vengeance has come for ya… take it like man…"

The Rider turned as the bar stool splintered over her back. Her eyes locked onto the man who had hit her, and she sent his back into the bar. "_Relax, you'll get your turn."_

She turned back and fired a blast of hell fire at an advancing biker, leaving his body a smoking ruin, but screaming in agony. The leader looked on and realized they were bloodied, beaten, but everyone was still alive. "My god… what is she gonna do to us?"

:IMPERIALISTIC HOUSE OF PRAYER:

:CONQUISTADORS WHO TOOK THEIR SHARE:

_"You stole lives, blackened your souls with carnal gain. You'll pay the price for your sins… each one will burn your soul."_ She looked at the last four bikers. "_Who's first?"_

One charged at her, fear on his face but trying to hurt the monster that had slaughtered them so easily. He smiled as his knife slid home, buried to the hilt in her chest. The Rider stood there, looking at the blade. She watched as the hilt fell to the floor, the blade melted off.

"Oh god…" The biker said as a flaming head butt knocked him unconscious to the floor.

:THEY KEEP CALLING ME:

:KEEP ON CALLING ME:

_"So many innocent lives lost… I hear them screaming…" _She swung her chain at one of the others, throwing it over a beam to hold him in the ceiling. "_You'll scream for me now!"_

A blast from the shotgun brought Lucifer up short as he tried to make a break for the door. A back fist knocked another one off his feet. The whole time, the old man stood, drinking and watching. His smirk never left his face.

"This new Rider has style…gonna be fun getting to know her." The old man chuckled as he watched her knock the last two out by banging there heads together.

:THEY KEEP CALLING ME:

:KEEP ON CALLING ME:

She grabbed Lucifer by his jacket, her eyes boring into his as she spoke. _"Foolish meat puppet. You killed indiscriminately, raped dozens of women, and when you got caught, you covered it up by murdering the witnesses. Your sins number in the thousands already… let them burn you, and your followers!"_

:THEY KEEP CALLING ME:

:KEEP ON CALLING:

The Rider bored her hellfire into his eyes, the sins on his soul causing the man to scream as he relived everything he'd ever done. Every victim's pain visited the man, his final scream launched hellfire from his eyes and burned it into the eyes of all his followers, forcing them to live through it as well. She threw the catatonic biker against the bar next to the old man, then turned toward the door, the screams slowly dieing in her ears.

:CALLING ME, CALLING ME…:

:CALLING ME, CALLING ME…:

She grabbed her chain and shook it, dropping the scorched body. She swung the chain around her waist, letting it wrap around her in a crossed belt, the shotgun sliding easily into the chains in the small of her back. She smiled as she turned to the door.

:THEY KEEP CALLING ME:

:KEEP ON CALLING ME:

"Hey Rider." The old man called. The Rider turned back to see him rummaging through Lucifer's pockets till he pulled out a key. He smiled as he tossed it to her. "You'll need some better wheels…"

She caught the keys and looked at them, then out the door at the red bike. She walked toward it, and her hand brushed over the gas tank as she slipped the key into the ignition.

:THEY KEEP CALLING ME:

:KEEP ON CALLING ME:

Fire shot from the dual exhaust as it roared to life, hell fire seeping from her body and into the bike. The color bled away first, the candy apple red bleeding into polished chrome. The tank elongated forward as the head lamp split into two flaming eyes. A skull face looked out at the world. The dual exhaust on the back of the bike plated like armor. The front and rear spokes became stiffened chains. Finally the wheels erupted into flames.

_"Nice…" _The Rider threw her leg over the bike and sped off into the night.

"Oh yea Mikey, that Rider has style." The old man turned back to the bartender.

"Carter… one of these days… no… probably not. Still, you enjoy this too much old man." The bartender leapt over the bar, his dirty clothes and grungy appearance fading away as long flowing black hair and pure white clothes, a long white trench coat flowing out behind him.

"Mikey, I've been at this for years, and I don't get the pearly white gates and soft clouds like you do. I'm stuck here on earth in the nitty gritty and the dirt and mud. I'm glad you guys are watching, but you know ya can't interfere. This is my job, I may not have to like it, but if I've gotta do it, I might as well find a way to enjoy it."

"Watch this one Carter, she could slip either way." Michael shook his head and walked off into the night, vanishing.

"Michael, you don't know the half of it." Carter laughed, then he turned to the shadows, whistling. A black horse trotted up to him. Carter mounted and rode off, casting one last look at the boy passed out next to Kim's car. "Hope he's a lot tougher than he looks."  
**………………………………...**

"Come on people, I don't want to be here when someone calls Princess. Let's get these jewels and get out before the heroes show up." Shego used a plasma encased claw to cut through a locked case and scooped a tray of diamonds into a black bag.

She looked around at the three thugs Drakken had sent with her. Two were old hands at working with her. They'd been on Drakken's payroll since… was it the cheese hideout or the mind switch debacle? Oh well, they knew how she worked and she trusted them. The new guy… not so much. He seemed harder, more ruthless than Drakken's usual recruits. She was definitely glad this was just a snatch and grab instead of a daylight robbery. She didn't want to see what he did if innocent victims were around.

"Johns! King! How's the safe?" Shego called to them.

"Explosives set, blowing on your signal." One of them called back.

"What about you, new guy?" Shego turned to him.

"Name's Marcus. No one incoming… Hear a hellacious motorcycle off in the distance, getting closer, but probably just some biker hot dogging it." The guy turned back to his lookout duties.

"Blow it." She turned to the two she trusted.

Johns looked at King and smiled as they moved behind the makeshift shields. They took one last look at Shego, then pressed the detonator. The controlled explosion was small compared to what Shego's plasma was capable of, but it was also a lot less destructive and more easily contained as well. The vault swung open easily.

"Great, you three clean it out, I'll pull lookout and distraction in case anyone shows up. That should give you plenty of time to escape." She moved to the door as Marcus joined Johns and King in the vault.

Shego cracked the door, looking out it and listening. That motorcycle Marcus mentioned sounded like it was headed straight at them, but with all the roads in Middleton, and the way the allies echoed, that was easy to explain. It wasn't a police bike, too much power and way too much noise. If it went by the alley, maybe she'd get a look at it. She'd always been a fan of anything with power. The only reason she didn't keep a bike at the lair was because they had a habit of blowing up.

Shego smiled as she heard the bike on the street at the end of the alley. Looks like she'd get to see it after all. Her eyes sharpened, trying to see through the darkness and grateful a light was right over the corner of the alley.

As she watched the chromed out custom ride roar into view Shego's eyes grew wide, her face registering total shock. Flaming wheels, and a Rider that looked like it came straight outta a horror movie. What worried her most was that it turned down the alley toward them.

"We've got incoming! Work faster." Shego closed the door, and stood back, waiting for the sound of the bike to grow then die out as the engine turned off.

"Who is it chief?" Marcus came up, a gun appearing in his hand.

"What the fuck? Where did that come from?" She asked before the door was kicked open. "Fuck it Marcus, holster that and follow orders. Vault! Now!"

Shego turned back to the door, her eyes taking in her current adversary, flaming skull, black leather pants with a chain for a belt and a shotgun in the small of her back. Dark purple shirt under a leather jacket. Shego's breath caught as the demon looked at her.

_"I know you… back off. I just want him." _The demon pointed at Marcus.

"You back off… whatever you are… no one takes my men…" Shego took a fighting stance. "Marcus, get to the vault damn it."

_"Shego… thief, but honorable. Never killed, I can see your soul… not guilty. Not innocent… but not what he is. Step aside…or you'll feel my Penance Stare as well." _The Rider advanced on Marcus.

Shego's hands lit up with her trademark green plasma as she launched a fireball at the Rider. The Rider backhanded it away, then turned to face Shego; her body falling into an all too familiar stance. The first blow was just as expected, high straight punch followed by a quick rabbit punch, both easily blocked and countered. The straight punch and right hook Shego threw was blocked just as easily. Shego ignited her power to its hottest level, trading to her claw strikes.

"You can't be who you're fighting like…" Shego said as she tried to claw at the skull face.

The Rider dodged backwards to avoid the blow and turned it into a back flip kick that sent Shego spinning to avoid it. Both came up staring at each other. Shego's eyes wide because she knew this fighting style like the back of her hand, and it couldn't be who it should have been.

The sound of gunfire caused Shego to turn her head, her eyes wide as she realized what had happened. Marcus had his gun drawn and had unloaded the clip into the person she was fighting. Shego turned back to see her standing there, the flaming wreath of hair flowing back as she turned toward Marcus again.

_"Fool.." _The Rider moved faster than Shego could anticipate, grabbing Marcus and holding him to look into her eyes.

As Marcus started to scream Shego ran to them ripping Marcus away and getting between them. The Rider's Penance Stare burned into her, hell fire scorching her soul as she saw Marcus's sins. Captured she was forced to watch as he raped and beat a girl before he shot her in the head with the same gun he had used here.

She watched as he broke into a house and killed a family in their beds; shooting the father first, then the mother, then raping the teenage daughter before slitting her throat. She saw him laugh as the little brother came in, the gun leveled at the child's head, the fear in the boy's eyes as the bullet struck.

She watched again and again as Marcus killed, raped, brutalized, and destroyed life after life. Each vision visibly shaking her body until they finally ended and the Rider released her Penance Stare. Shego passed out, and Marcus fell to the floor, catatonic. His eyes charred black.

The Rider turned to the two in the vault, her breath hissing as she considered them, before turning around and walking out the door. Johns quickly checked his boss as King ran to the door, watching where the demon went. His eyes widened a moment then he turned back to Johns.

"Is Shego ok?" he asked, scared.

"She's out cold, but breathing, and in a lot better shape than Marcus." Johns said.

"That… whatever she was… just rode her motorcycle UP the alley wall." King said.

"Oh shit." Was all the other man could say.

"Yea. Grab the loot and the boss, and let's get the fuck outta here before something else happens…" He looked at Shego, "Does she seem less pale to you?"  
**………………………………...**

Ron shook his head, trying to clear it as he sat up. He looked to his side, shaking Rufus awake. Something was wrong… he couldn't remember where he was, or what he was doing here. He looked at the bar in the morning light and his face paled as it all came rushing back.

"Oh buddy, we have problems… please tell me I dreamed my girlfriend turned into a demon… please tell me that did not happen." Ron looked at him pleading.

Rufus squeaked a bit, then shivered. "Ooh…scary."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Ron shivered, "Ok, buddy, what do we do other than freak out?"

"Huh huh… Wade!" Rufus nodded.

"Right…" Ron pulled his Ron-Com out of his pocket and dialed Wades signal.

"Ron? What's up? Where's Kim?" Wade said as his face came in over the screen.

"Wade… remember that vigilante we were suppose to track?" Ron asked.

"Yea, GJ has been on the phone all morning wanting to know what happened." Wade said.

"No… no Wade… they don't. It was just… Man… I don't even know what it was… Wrongsick does not even begin to cover what I saw last night." Ron moved back towards Kim's car.

"Ron, you're worrying me, what happened and where is Kim?" Wade asked again, his eye showing concern.

"That's just it Wade, I don't know. Before we got to the bar, I found the vigilante alright… Kim. She turned into some sort of demon. Her face melted off, her hair caught fire, her voice changed to a demonic growl. I passed out…" Ron turned back to the bar, "Oh man, I'm gonna have to go in there and see what happened."

"Ron…slow down man, you're going crazy." Wade said as Ron walked back to the bar.

"Wade… if it were just me, I'd say you could be right…but Rufus saw it to… and he doesn't overreact." Ron turned the screen to Rufus.

"Ooooohh…. Scary. Rawr, Bwoosh." Rufus mimed growls and a flaming skull.

"Ok… that's strange…" Wade's fingers flew over the keys of his computer. "I can't reach Kim."

"Wade, I'm telling you, she turned into a demon." Ron's eyes took in the door. "And she packs one hell of a punch now… she blew the door right off the hinges…"

"Show me Ron." Ron shrugged and turned the screen to the door, a scanner probe coming out of the top and running along the doorway, the blue light pausing on the burns. "Same carbon scoring, oh man… These burns were caused by the same thing that caused the burn mark in Kim's room."

"Meaning Kim made them." Ron said as he walked into the bar, "Oh man, it's a massacre, there must be ten dead bodies in here."

"Ron, what do they look like?" Wade asked.

"Most of them are pretty beaten up, a lot of them have seriously bad burns, one of them seems almost untouched… except for his eyes…" Ron shivered as he looked down at the least damaged body in the pile, his eyes seared black.

"Ok, Ron, get outta there. GJ knows that's where you were headed, if they find it before you leave, you'll have to explain, and until we know what is happening, you don't want to do that. Find Kim, I can't read her Kimmunicator's signal, and she's not answering. Whatever you do, do not talk to GJ, and especially not Dr. Director. I'm going to try to figure out what's going on… but honestly, this is getting into the supernatural if what you say is true and that aint my area of expertise… but I may know someone who can help. Wade out." The screen went blank.

Ron turned, walking back to the car, his heart racing. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know who Wade could possibly getting a hold of. He knew Kim was going to need his help though.

"Come on buddy." Ron slipped into the Sloth's driver seat, starting the engine. "Let's go find Kim."

As Ron drove off, a single figure slipped out from a nearby hiding spot. The person pulled out a cell phone and dialed. His eyes never left Ron as the boy drove toward Kim's house.  
**………………………………...**

Kim's eyes fluttered open, the broken light from the mosaic windows strange to her eyes. She rolled over trying to get back to sleep, then the thought registered and she rolled back over.

"Mosaic windows?" She sat up, looking around. "A church?" Her eyes took in the surroundings, looking up and down the pews, eyeing the alter just a few feet away. Then back up at the mosaic window just above her head, a picture of an angel with a flaming sword killing a demon. "Catholic church."

She looked up the aisle again and saw an old man in western style clothes leaning back in the pew, his feet up on the back of the one in front of him and a cigarette smoking in his mouth.

"You know, you really shouldn't smoke in church." Kim said as she got up, trying to remember how she got here.

"Well good morning Bones, we got some things we need to jaw over when you get your self back to your senses… should be happening right about…" Carter smiled as she lurched forward, her head flashing in pain, "Now."

"Oh my god, what was that?" her mind reeled as the memories of last night came back to her. First, changing in front of Ron, then the fight in the bar, the ride, the fight with Shego, the Penance Stare. Finally she looked up and her face was pale. "What happened to me?"

"You want the long story? Or the short version so you don't freak out?" Carter smiled as he put his cigarette out on the arm of the pew.

"Short, then we'll talk about the long version." Kim's eyes locked on him, still wide as saucers.

"Well, you came into contact with the Chamber of Vengeance, normally that would have killed you. Well, except for the fact that you weren't one worthy of vengeance. You were, and are, an avenger. So you got the special treatment. You became host to the spirit of vengeance within that chamber. Because of your need to avenge the innocent, your strength, your desire to punish the guilty, your soul became bonded with a demon. You are the first Ghost Rider in centuries who wasn't tied to either side. You're a wild card; a demon with the soul of an angel, an angel with a hell fire halo. That makes ya damn near unstoppable, but it also means they're both gonna be out to get ya."

"You're insane." Kim said simply, "You drugged me, used some kinda mind control, something, but if you expect me to believe I'm some kind of demonic judge, jury, and executioner… yea right." Kim laughed.

"Oh, you believe, you don't want to, but you believe it." Carter laughed.

"And who are you?" Kim asked, eyeing him.

"Me? I'm Carter Slade, a former Ghost Rider. I sold my soul for all the wrong reasons, then helped another Rider along his path, and he fought Satan's son in a little town called San Venganza. Thought my days were over, but then I got drafted into the job of "Caretaker". I'm suppose to try and guide Riders to fight for the right side. My penance for my sins." Carter lit up another cigarette, the flame igniting from his fingertip.

"If the fire power was meant to impress me, you obviously don't know who I am." Kim said, taking a seat.

"You are, or rather were, Kim Possible, world traveling teen super spy, world saving hero, and a house hold name. You're held up as a role model for little girls every where. Now, you're also the Ghost Rider. A hell spawned spirit of vengeance with the power to make evil men live the pain of all there victims, at once. You control hell fire, a blaze that boils flesh and sears the soul. You ride a Hell Cycle capable of traveling up walls, and over water. Did I leave anything out?" Carter smiled.

"You're out of your mind." Kim got up and walked out of the church, her face fell as she looked down the steps and saw the bright red crotch rocket waiting at the bottom of the steps. "I hope…"

Kim reached into her pocket and pulled the key out, she looked down at the bike again, a chain was wrapped attached to the seat somehow, a shotgun hanging in it easily. Positioned for an easy draw, but not so the riding would shake it loose. She shivered as she heard Carter step up beside her.

"Figured you'd like the wheels…" He handed her some papers, "After you… punished that biker gang last night, I used a few loose loopholes to see to it that the title, tag, everything was transferred to you."

"You're serious…" Kim said.

"Yep,"

"Its not mind control?"

"Nope."

"Hallucinogens?"

"No Ma'am."

"I'm a demon biker with a mission to punish the guilty on earth, and will have to fight demons and angels along the way?"

"Yep."

Kim sprinted down the stairs and got on the bike turning the key and starting it. She rode off as fast as she could, trying to forget. Praying it wasn't true. Her head said it wasn't true. That it was impossible. But she remembered everything now; the pit, the dreams, the sounds of bones breaking as she punched the mugger, the rapist, hearing the screams of their victims in her ears as she avenged them. She wanted it gone!  
**………………………………...**

Ron pulled into the driveway of the Possible home and ran inside, his eyes looking around at the breakfast table as the twins and Mr. and Mrs. Possible looked at him.

"Uh… huh…huh…Hi?" Ron ventured worriedly.

"Ronald?" Dr. Possible said, "Where's Kim?"

"Uh… well… ya see…" The sound of a motorcycle pulling into the garage stopped their conversation.

"Now who could that be?" Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she opened the garage door, her eyes widening as Kim put down the kickstand on the bike. "Kimmie? Where did that motorcycle come from?"

"Motorcycle?" The Tweebs said in unison, jumping up and running to look at it.

"Whoa…" Jim said, his eyes running over the bike. "Honda CB 919, nine hundred and nineteen CC liquid cooled inline four cylinder, ten point eight to one compression ratio, six speed transmission."

"Heavily modified…" Tim said, his eyes running over the bikes other side, then over the controls, "NOX… engine tricked out to give you more speed than practically anything on the street, with the exception of what we build…"

"Looks like this could give the Sloth a run for her money though, if you ask me… whoever did this, knew what they were doing." Jim said, "Hicka Bicka Boo…"

"Hoosha… this is top notch work… and a beautiful machine." Tim sighed.

"Boys, that's enough drooling over something she's not keeping… and I still want to know where it came from…and… is that a shotgun?" Kim's mother finally took in that detail, and the twins jumped back as they focused on something other than the bike.

"Mom… I can't explain right now… I…" Kim shook her head.

"Turned into a Demon and went on a killing spree?" Ron said… then realized he'd spoken out loud. "Oh, KP, I'm so sorry…"

The sound of sirens and helicopters broke the tension again as things started to get too intense. Kim's eyes widened, her face turning to Ron, a look of betrayal etched on her features.

"KP, I swear…" Ron started.

"You called Global Justice on me… you think I'd really do that to people? You think I'm a murderer?"

Dr. Director's voice broke into the conversation, amplified by a loud speaker.

"Kim Possible, put your hands on your head, and come out peacefully… we don't want to hurt anyone, but you must answer for your crimes."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, my beta finally showed up, so we fixed what we could, changed a few word choices here and there and went over the story again. There may still be some mistakes, but we fixed what we saw. Hope you guys enjoy and please review, I can't stress that enough.

* * *

Shego's eyes flew open and she sat up, her hands moving into claws even before she realized where she was. As she recognized the sights of Drakken's medical facility, she relaxed. Whatever Kim had going for her now, had put a serious whammy on her. She laid back, trying to figure out how Kim could have been the thing she fought. 

It was impossible, that thing had shrugged off bullets, been immune to her plasma, hell, it was burning hotter than she could. Shego laughed as she thought about that. Kimmie finally got super powers, and they're hotter than mine. The red head would never let her live that down. She sighed.

There was something else. Shego let her mind wander back to the fight. She'd only been after Marcus. That was it. That's what was different. Well, aside from the flaming skull and lethal force. She'd been there to punish Marcus, not stop the robbery. She'd even told Shego to stay out of it.

That last attack though, that had been brutal. It had made Marcus feel all the pain of what he'd done to those people, and she'd lived through it right along with him. Luckily for her it had been as an observer, not a victim of the, what did she call it? Penance Stare. Whatever it was, it had killed Marcus, she was sure of that. It had also knocked her senses for a serious loop.

"Jesus Kimmie, just when I think I've finally figured you out, you completely blow me away." Shego shook her head and got up.

As she looked in the mirror, she was glad Drakken was such a wimp. She was still in her uniform instead of one of those despicable hospital gowns. She smiled as she ran her fingers through her long dark hair, her eyes running over the mocha color of her skin. She turned to walk out of the room, taking three steps before it registered.

"Since when is my skin tanned?" She asked herself slowly, "I've been an albino since the meteor…" She turned back to the mirror, double checking her complexion. "Oh my god…"

Shego pulled her gloves off, rolled up her sleeve, kicked off her boots. Her body was normal again. There wasn't even the hint of green anywhere. Did this mean her power was gone. She relaxed, it was worth it if it did. She closed her eyes, searching for the burning heat that was apart of her since the accident, the itch of power in the back of her mind. It was still there.

"Ok, so I lose the green skin, but keep the flame… I can live with that…"

Shego smiled and pulled her boots and gloves back on, walking out of the med room and toward the main lab. She needed to tell Drakken about what had happened. She'd leave out that it was Kim. She knew it was, but without proof, it didn't matter. If it was Kim, they'd find out next time she came to stop them, and Shego could thank her for the face lift.

Shego looked around as she walked toward the lab. No one in sight. Not even so much as a synthodrone. She listened for the henchmen's normal clod like footsteps. She shrugged as she reached the door to the lab. Drakken would be here, at the very least, and she could get some answers. Shego paused, she heard Drakken speaking with someone as she opened the door.

"Yes, well." The stranger seemed unimpressed. "You see Dr…Drakken is it? Yes, Dr. Drakken, your nemesis, Kim Possible, has come into possession of a power that, until recently, was granted only at my sole discretion. I can't allow this to happen. Since you know and have fought Miss Possible, I thought it best to enlist your help. You provide the knowledge and the men, I'll provide the power you'll need."

"Yes, well," Drakken's whiny voice showed he was unsure, "Much as I wish to crush that damned Possible family, I really don't see what you have to offer."

"Oh, Dr… quite a bit. Your bodyguards for example…" She heard something that sounded like fabric ripping, then the sound of claws on metal. "And that's just a touch of what I can do."

"They're monsters…" Drakken's voice was awed and fearful.

"Demons." The stranger corrected and Shego decided it was time to see what the hell was going on.

She came around the door and into the lab, her eyes first on Drakken and the demons. She could see the fear and amazement running off Drakken. For all his bravado the worse the little wimp had ever really done was lie to his mother. Her eyes took in the full measure of the demons. One was tall and black as night, red glowing eyes looking out of his head over a sharp onyx beak. The other was red with clawed fingers and talons for feet, batwings burst from his back. As Shego looked at them, something came to her, and she didn't know how.

"Beliar, Azazel, you possessed Johns, and King, with demons…" She turned to the stranger. He looked to be an old man, silver hair and dark eyes, but her senses reeled as she looked at him, saw centuries of evil and death. She felt the weight of what he was pressed against her.

"Well this is interesting. Dr. Drakken, your second is infested with the Rider's hellfire. " The stranger said.

"Whatever that means… Turn them back… NOW!" Shego's hands blazed to life, the green plasma replaced by the burning flames she'd seen wreathing Kim's head last night.

"Going to fight me little girl?" The man laughed.

"Now now Shego, stand down…" Drakken's eyes watched his sidekick carefully, not sure how she was able to light up without her plasma powers. He'd checked twice. They were gone. "Mr. Mephistopheles here is offering to help us take out Kim Possible…"

"It's not worth the price, Drew!" Shego spat, calling Drakken by his real name.

"Now see here Shego, you're still under contract to me…" Drakken started.

"A contract that was broken the moment my body went under an unapproved change. I may like the fact that I'm no longer green, but it happened because you sent me into that jewelry store and I didn't approve it before hand. Clause was meant to keep you from experimenting on me, but if it lets me quit because of this… that's fine with me. I'm outta here." Shego turned and headed to the hanger.

"Beliar, Azazel, stop her." Mephistopheles ordered.

The demons rushed at her, the black skinned Beliar dropping to all fours and racing across the ground as the red winged Azazel leapt into the air, trying to take her from above.

"Stupid move." Shego hissed before meeting Beliar's attack with a flaming claw. Her new senses telling her it had scorched the demon, but it had also harmed Johns.

She ducked under a claw swipe from Azazel next, pressing her advantage on the black skinned demon. Clawed gloves burning with the brilliant hell fire blaze as she tore at him. She grabbed one of Beliar's fore limbs and drove a flaming fist through the shoulder, then gave a swift kick to his abdomen, sending him backwards.

She turned back to the flying demon and leapt over it, grabbing his wings and using her flames to rip them off. She rode the demon to the ground, standing and facing Drakken and Mephistopheles. Her hands still burning.

"They were friends… and you will pay for this." She turned and left.

"If that is the extent of your help Mephistopheles, I'm not sure I wish it… if they could not defeat Shego…" Drakken pointed out.

"A slight miscalculation on my part Dr. Drakken, that's all. Those two aren't the strongest demons in my command, they were only meant to demonstrate what I could do. It seems your sidekick got a bit of the Rider's power, along with the touch of her hellfire. She could sense the demons that had possessed your men, and she knew the list of my transgressions. She could be…problematic. Now, for my demons… "

Drakken watched as Mephistopheles pointed at Beliar, healing his wounds, then at Azazel, returning his wings. Then he thought for a minute and forced power into the demons, letting more of the demonic traits come through, Beliar's black hide becoming chitinous and hardened. Azazel's talons became barbed and his fangs grew, his neck elongating and a spine of horns running down his back and turning into a tale that ended in a deadly stinger.

"There now… that should make them more formidable next time." Mephistopheles smiled. "Do we have a deal doctor?"

"Mephistopheles, if you can do this with all my men… and promise me we will defeat Kim Possible, you have a deal." Drakken smiled.

"Very well…" Mephistopheles pulled a piece of parchment from his coat, laying it on the table, he handed Drakken a black pen, smiling as the blue skinned fool took it. He felt the slight pull of power as the pen filled with Drakken's blood. "Just sign."  
**………………………………...**

Dr. Director turned to the newest member of GJ's command structure; her eyes flashing. She hadn't wanted to believe it when he'd suggested that Kim Possible was the demonic vigilante. The way the person had gone through Will though, that hadn't been expected. If they had heard back from Kim, then she might have been less inclined when he suggested putting a tail on her. Unfortunately, they'd only found Ron. So they tailed him.

"Agent Black, I want your team ready to go in on a moment's notice." Dr. Director turned to the man, still not sure why she allowed him to dress like that. Her eyes traveled over his black slacks and dress shirt, all covered with a long cloth trench coat, his black hair slicked back into dozens of tiny spikes, and God help her, she didn't think she'd ever be used to that hideous cologne; burnt ink and roses, if you asked her.

"Of course, Dr. Director…" His smooth voice answered as he turned to his men, all dressed in black GJ jumpsuits and tactical gear. "I want a man on every entrance or exit. That's doors, windows, if there is so much as a crawl space, I want it guarded." Agent black turned back to Dr. Director.

"Don't take any chances Agent Black, Kim Possible is the most formidable operative I've ever seen, I don't expect her to go quietly, or easily." Dr. Director turned back to the Possible home, hoping the teen would go quietly.

Agent Black went back to his men, joining one of them near the entrance to the Possible garage. His eyes seeming to stare past the walls as he looked at it. He gestured for the operative he was with to keep his weapon trained on the garage door.

"Expecting her to try and make a break for it Sir?" The agent asked as he tightened his grip.

"Almost certainly… She's… not exactly the type to go quietly… her pride wouldn't let her." Agent Black pulled his gloves tighter on his hands.

"Sir, I'm getting a report over the com… seems the sidekick and the parents have been seen through the windows. They're in the main building." The operative reported.

"What about the primary target?" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Still no sign since she entered the home." The agent turned back to the garage door.

"If that door opens, open fire… she'll most likely use the bike for escape… but if not, be prepared." Black turned toward the front door, checking his men there, the snipers positioned on the windows, everything he could see. "Ok, Rider… what have you left to try?"

"Sir! We're picking up a signal transmission… we think she's called her hacker." The gunman reported.

"I thought Dr. Director was going to have someone take care of him?" Black yelled.

"She was… it didn't work. No one can find him… it's like there's no record of his or his families existence. We can't even freeze bank accounts or black out power grids since we don't know where he is." A second operative came up to them, training his weapon on the garage as well.

"In other words, his hacking skills make him near untouchable." Black sighed, "What's the contingency plan?"

"We're back tracking the signal instead of blocking it." The agent reported.

"That may help us more in the long run, but I wonder if it's going to work against us now?" He sighed.

"Orders sir?" The operative asked.

"Three men on all the doors, five on the garage, two snipers on every window, integrate other squads if you have to. She does not get out of here. We capture her, period." Agent Black went back to Dr. Director.

"Are your men organized?" Dr. Director turned to him.

"Ready and waiting Ma'am. Two trained snipers on every window, three operatives on all the doors, and five on the garage. If she gets past us, we don't deserve to catch her." Agent Black looked at his Dr. Director and sighed, she was frozen still, he looked around and everything had stopped.

"Now Son, why are you playing flunky to this deplorable woman?" Mephistopheles walked out of nothingness.

"Father, if you can't guess, why should I tell you?" Blackheart looked at his father, his voice barely containing his hate.

"Very well son… if you wish to make this mistake…" Mephistopheles sighed.

"Father, this is a technique you perfected, manipulating the workings of a person of power in the guise of a subordinate… of course, you use underlings… I prefer the personal touch." Blackheart smiled. "Now, if you please, leave and let me get to my work."

"As you wish son…" Mephistopheles vanished and time started again.

"That sounds good Agent Black, but we do deserve to catch her… and every other criminal out there." Dr. Director's stern gaze turned to the house.

"Movement. The garage is opening." Agent Black reported.

Both commanders turned to the garage, watching as the door opened to show Kim sitting behind the wheel of the Sloth. Dr. Director eyed the purple vehicle carefully seeing that all the available weapons were now trained on it. She picked up the megaphone, hoping to talk some sense into Kim, then it hit the fan.

The headlights ignited with a flash blinding the men in front of her, the wheels squealed and smoked as she hit the gas, driving straight at them. Training took over as the operatives ran to the sides to avoid being hit. Kim hit the breaks throwing the car into a drift and heading up the street.

"All operatives on that vehicle! I repeat, all operatives on that vehicle! I want it caught!" Dr. Director ordered as the Sloth got farther and farther away.

The Global Justice agents scrambled into the mobile assault vans and cruisers and followed. Dr. Director and Agent Black turned back to the home, heading in through the garage.

"I'll question the family, you take the sidekick…" Dr. Director said to Agent Black.

Both paused as the sound of a motorcycle roared to life, the light coming on and showing Kim sitting on the back of it. She roared out of the garage, forcing them to dive to either side as she drove off.

Dr. Director swore as she pulled her communicator from her belt and yelled into it. "Decoy! The car is a decoy! Turn around, she is headed south toward the outskirts of Middleton!"

"Dr. Director?" Agent Black said to her. "We'll get her, now we should check the house and question… whoever is here."

They both walked in and looked around the garage. The parent's cars, the skid marks from the bike and Kim's car. A quick search didn't tell them anything so they walked into the house, finding Kim's parents and Ron at the kitchen table, and the twins playing a videogame in the living room.

"Ron, if you'd be so kind as to go with Agent Black, I want to speak to Mr. And Mrs. Possible please." Dr. Director said.

"No thanks Dr. Director," Ron said, pulling a pack of cards from his pocket. "Go fish anyone?"

"Now see here…" Dr. Director started.

"We've nothing to say Dr. Director, this is between you and Kim, frankly, we trust her more than you, and are going to stay out of it." Mrs. Possible said, "I'll deal Ron."

"I could arrest you all…" Dr. Director started again.

"And we'd still play go fish and you'd have to explain to all the government agencies I work for at the Middleton Space Center." Dr. Possible finished, "Deal me in dear."

Dr. Director stared at them, then walked into the living room, looking at the twin's videogame. She watched as the streets of some racing game go by before turning back to Agent Black.

"I want someone on this house at all times. If she comes back here, arrest her. If not, keep someone watching till she does come back. The Possible's are now under house arrest, supply them with monitors. They do not leave this house without escort. " She walked back to the kitchen. "You're right, I can't justify arresting you right now, but give me one tiny piece of reason and I will." She left and Agent Black smiled to himself as he started seeing to her orders.  
**………………………………...**

Kim checked the rearview mirror of her bike as she drove down the streets of Middleton. Half of the GJ cruisers had managed to find her again after that distraction. Well, at least it had cut the herd a bit. She needed to figure this out, fight this demon inside her. Still, she could seriously use that flaming cycle right now.

She finally made it to the outskirts of town just as they brought in the air support. Her head turned long enough to look at the helicopters and the jets they had following her. She smiled at that thought, for some reason proud of herself that they were pulling out all the stops just to catch her.

"Well, I'll just have to be sure I don't disappoint." She said to herself as she flipped up the control cover for the NOX, hitting it and sending the bike into a greater speed plateau.

The world around her seemed to shorten as the cruisers chasing her fell back. She looked up ahead, straightaway as far as the eye could see. As long as they didn't have anything in front of her, she could get away clean. She smiled as the miles passed and the distance between her and her pursuers grew.

She looked back again. The cruisers had had to beg off the chase, leaving only the helicopters and jets following. She turned back to the road and saw a third jet coming out of cloud cover ahead of her. Her hopes dropping as it came lower and lower, attempting to land ahead of her and block her. Then the jet's color registered as she realized it was black and green, and the loading hatch was opening.

Kim judged the angle. It'd be tricky, she'd only get one shot, and if she messed up, dead. She looked back at the jets and helicopters. She could probably out last them, but not before they got someone else on her, and eventually, they'd put someone in front of her.

"The enemy of my enemy." She hit the NOX one more time and sped up, hitting a dip to bring her into the air and into the cargo hold of Shego's jet, slamming the brakes and turning it to its side as the door closed behind her.

Kim felt the jet climb again as Shego accelerated and Kim quickly worked on strapping her bike into the cargo struts of the jet. Then she ran toward the front, frustrated that there was no way to get to the cockpit. She looked around, and found a comm unit.

She pressed the button. "Not that I'm ungrateful, but why help me?"

"Remember last night Princess?" Shego's voice came over the comm. "I recognized you, even in that demonic form, which you will explain to me later… anyway, Drakken's got a new partner, and I don't like him. Besides, I owe you for that Penance Stare."

"Oh, Shego, I'm so sorry, I don't know what comes over me when I turn into that thing…" Kim said, her goodhearted nature shining through.

"Oh, don't apologize Kimmie, I owe you in a good way. I'll show you when we get to someplace safe. Right now, just hunker down, and we'll talk later." Shego's voice was smiling.

"Shego. Thanks." Kim said, and closed the comm.

In the cockpit Shego kept a close eye on the jets they had following her now, she turned her attention to the digital scanner, checking the bands for GJ transmissions. She smiled as she caught one.

:: We had her in sight, but a jet came out of nowhere and she managed to board it before we could intercept her.::

:: If the jet landed for her to board…::

:: No ma'am, it didn't land, she jumped her motorcycle into the cargo bay of the jet.::

::Describe the jet…::

::It looked like a heavily modified X Series S-732. The Scythe Prototype.::

::What color was it?::

Shego laughed. Betty had figured it out quickly, she was hoping that wouldn't happen, but she was prepared for it.

::Green and black Ma'am.::

::Follow it, I don't want that jet out of your sight.:: Betty's voice was so loud it echoed in the speakers.

:: Copy that Ma'am.::

"Time to go…" Shego smiled as she flicked a few switches on the console and then flicked the comm switch to talk to Kim again. "Ok, Kimmie, it's time to give these guys the slip, I want you strapped into the cargo straps tight, your bike I want strapped tighter. We're about to break several laws of physics, you don't want to be swung around the bay when that happens."

"Got it Shego. The bike's in as tight as possible and I'm in too. What do you mean breaking laws of physics?"

Shego smiled as she closed the comm and flicked the last switch, the experimental engine she'd had Motor Ed install coming online and the friction reduction field she'd had Drakken build for her activated. The flames from the turbines changed from blue to green as the plasma converters engaged and the jet shot forward. A sonic boom registered as the jet left its pursuers in the lurch.  
**………………………………...**

A half hour later the jet made a perfect VTOL and the cargo bay door opened. Kim smiled as she saw sunlight again and started to undo the straps securing her to the cargo bay wall. She looked over to the ramp just as Shego started to walk up it and into the shadowed bay.

"Thanks again, but I still don't get why." Kim said as she walked toward her bike, starting to unhook the straps holding it in place.

"Lights." The lights in the cargo bay came up and Kim looked at Shego.

"You're not green…" Kim gasped.

"Whatever you did to Marcus last night, and don't look like that, I saw everything he did during that little staring contest, he deserved it. Anyway, it caused me to lose my plasma powers and turned me back to my normal skin tone. Also…" Shego's hands lit up with the burning hellfire. "I got something else to, that I can't exactly explain well… I can sort of tell what a person's soul is like just by looking at them. I can feel the weight of their sins and I feel when someone isn't what they seem. It almost overwhelmed me when I met Drakken's new partner. Mephistopheles. "

"Mephistopheles? As in, the devil Mephistopheles? From Faust?" Kim said, finally unhooking the last strap and guiding the bike down the ramp and onto the ground, she looked around at their surroundings.

"If I had to guess, yes. And we're in my private lair… Well, it's a studio apartment with a vehicle bay, hanger, state of the art security system, and all the comforts of home. I had Hench Co. build it on Drakken's dime, but I didn't tell him where it was. One of the many things he doesn't know he paid for." Shego pointed to a ramp that lead down. "Vehicle bay is down there…"

"Thanks…" Kim walked the bike down the ramp.

"Look Princess, I appreciate what you did with the face lift, and I wanna stop Drakken because of what he has planned, but I'm a thief, a bad guy…You're just the thing everyone wants right now…" Shego said.

"I get it Shego, whatever your reasons, you're helping me, and showing a lot more faith in me than Ron did, or at least more understanding…" Kim sighed.

"Boyfriend freak when he saw your better half?" Shego smiled.

"Better half? You think that demon that has possessed me…" Kim was shocked.

"You're not possessed." Shego corrected.

"What?" Kim's eyes were wide. "You saw me, saw what I did, felt me kill that man…"

"First of all, when you're possessed, the demon controls you, like it's doing to Drakken's men now, you're not possessed. If you were, I'd see it. Your soul is almost pure hellfire now, but you're still Kim Possible. The only reason you did that to those people is because they deserved it, now you need to get that through that pretty red head of yours and realize you're more than a teen hero now. You're an avenger. You balance the scales when innocent blood is spilled… where the hell did that come from?" Shego took a deep breath. "Whatever, it's the truth. I don't know how I know that, but I do."

"You're telling me I am a murderer? In my heart and my soul, I'm capable of killing?" Kim looked at her, hard.

"You saw my powers before you changed them, do you think they'd never taken a life? Do you really think with power that can destroy vault doors and melt titanium that I've never killed?" Shego asked.

"You've murdered someone? Then why didn't?" Kim's face fell as she tried to figure it out.

"I said I'd killed, not that I'd murdered anyone. It was when I was with Team Go, they blacked the records and hid it so no one would find out. It was a villain, he had a building rigged to blow up and his hand on the detonator. The only way I could save them was to kill him. I made a choice, his life, or their safety. I was a hero, it wasn't even a question of choice for me. That's why I ended up leaving Team Go. That's why I became a thief. If I'm good enough, I never have to kill anyone, and the only life in my hands is my own. There's more to it, but you haven't earned the right to hear that yet. Don't know if you ever will Princess, but don't think because you kill that it's wrong." Shego turned and walked out of the room, leaving Kim to stare at her as she left.

_"She's right ya know."_ The voice came from no where.

"Who said that?" Kim turned around, looking for the speaker.

_"You did… I did… we did."_ The voice came again and Kim looked into the mirror of the bike, seeing a flaming skull as her reflection. _"That's right… I'm you, your hellfire manifested. You aren't a murderer Kim, you're The Ghost Rider, The spirit of vengeance. You punish the guilty by showing them their own sins… Your Penance Stare forces people to relive their sins, that's what kills them, their own actions."_

"You're a demon, you're just trying to justify it." Kim shook her head. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Who are you talking to Princess?" Shego's voice came from the door.

Kim looked at her, then back in the mirror, only her reflection greeting her. "No one…"  
**………………………………...**

Mrs. Possible watched as the Global Justice agents set up outside, then she went back into the living room with Ron and the rest of her family. Her eyes moved easily over the twins playing on the TV, and then to Ron his head in his hands and not looking at any of them. She kissed her husbands cheek and sat down.

"Boys are you still leading GJ on a wild goose chase with Kim's car?" She asked.

"We're…" Jim started.

"Bringing it in…" Tim continued.

"Now." Jim finished.

"Alright, but park it somewhere else and leave it hooked to the system in case Ron needs it to get out of here." She said, then turned to Ron. "Now, what happened?"

"Kim is the vigilante, whatever happened in that temple must have caused her to become possessed by some sort of skull faced demon… she transformed right in front of me… she killed everyone in that bar… I don't know where the bike came from, I passed out when she changed and when I woke up… it was gruesome. Charred bodies, eye sockets carbonized from the inside, it wasn't something I want to see again."

"Kim's possessed, you expect us to believe that my daughter is host to a demon… Ronald, there's no such thing as demons. And wouldn't Wade have picked it up when he scanned her the other day?"

"I can answer that Dr. P." Wade's voice came from the TV, and everyone turned to look at him. "Sorry for barging in, but I thought this was the best way to talk to you all without having to crowd around the Kimmunicator Ron has, which reminds me, Kim's is offline… where ever she and it are, I can't track them."

"You were saying about the scan Wade?" Mrs. Possible said.

"Yes, well, I can scan for all known scientific abnormalities, if the cause is science, mad science, or super science of any kind I can find it. I can also scan for mystical energy signatures, like the ones from Ron's monkey magic or a half dozen other signatures that we've come across. I thought I'd set the Kimmunicator to register anything abnormal, but whatever happened to Kim… we've never seen before." Wade said.

"So who has?" Dr. Possible asked.

"Well, I did have a little help in getting the Kimmunicator to scan for mystical energy, so I called her up and asked her to help with this. I described the problem and she said it's out of her league, but she knows someone who can help, he should be on his way there…" Wade shrugged.

"Any idea who or what would know how to deal with a demonically possessed teen hero?" Ron asked, and the door bell rang.

* * *

End note.:: Now taking all bets. Who's behind the door. Answer in a review, and whoever guesses correctly will be mentioned at the beginning of next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, the chapter is up, and I enjoyed the guesses and the reviews. Now, because there were some intriguing guesses I've decided to do something once I finish this story, if anyone is interested. I'm going to write alternate scenes for the start of this chapter where Ron meets the people you guessed. That includes a guess I got in a PM for Hellboy, and both versions of Constantine. The sorcerer from the Hellblazer comic and the Exorcist from the movie. That being said, I introduce you to the correct answer, whom no one guessed. Better luck next time, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ron walked to the door, his palms sweating a bit as he reached for the door knob. The bell rang again and Ron yelled; his heart rate increased to almost double and he tried to force it back down. The sound of laughter flowed through the door as whoever was on the other side heard Ron's minor freak out.

"Ronald, seriously, open the door." Mrs. Possible said.

"Sure thing Mrs. P." Ron opened the door carefully and his eyes traveled over the man on the other side.

Electric blue eyes looked at Ron from beneath a fedora that seemed to shift between red and black depending on the light. His long silver braid hung down over his shoulder and across his chest. As Ron's eyes followed it they took in the shimmering cloth of the shirt he wore, the same color as the hat so that it seemed to be black one second and the color of blood the next, and finally down the black slacks to high polished shoes.

"Mr. Stoppable? I am Myrlin, Myrlin the Magician." His voice was calm and calculated.

"Right… Mrs. P? Mr. P? Could you come here please…" Ron called them.

"We heard Ronald…" Dr. Possible walked into the room. "Myrlin the Magician? As in King Arthur's advisor Myrlin the Magician?"

"The one and only, and I'm told you have a problem? My time is not endless and wasting it is not highly recommended." Myrlin walked past them all and into the living room.

Ron looked out the door, curious as to why the GJ agents watching the house were just sitting in the car and hadn't come to see about this man. He laughed as he saw them sleeping soundly in their vehicle, one's head resting on his partner's shoulder. Ron turned back to the living room where Myrlin had lain down on the couch, his hat over his eyes.

"You really expect us to believe you're Myrlin? That you were alive in the days of King Arthur, and that you're a sorcerer?" Mrs. Possible said.

"If you've come to my attention, you've already had some dealings with the occult. You…" He pointed at Ron, "Have a mystical aura all your own, a little training, you could probably deal with whatever this is on your own."

"It's Mystical Monkey Power…" Ron started.

"The powers of a Trickster God? Impressive, you should try to train them, Sun Wukong doesn't have many followers in the west… he's more of an in joke." Myrlin smiled. "Now, what is the issue?"

"Well, Kim and I were fighting Monkey Fist…and Kim fell into a chamber, whatever was in there, possessed her. She turned into a demon and started killing people." Ron said.

"Indiscriminately?" Myrlin asked, finally sitting up and placing his hat on the arm of the couch beside him.

"What?" Ron asked and the Possible's all sighed.

"No, not indiscriminately." Mrs. Possible said, "She seems to be attacking only criminals. Murderers, rapist, a biker gang…"

"Hmmm…" Myrlin pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as he thought. "Describe her demonic form."

"Mostly human, but her face is a skull and her hair is made of fire… I didn't get to see much else before I…passed out." Ron admitted.

"Hmm… You're quite sure she's possessed?" Myrlin asked.

"What do you mean? Of course she's possessed… Kim isn't a killer. She's never taken a life before this happened." Ron spat.

"He's right, our daughter is a hero. She protects lives…" Dr. Possible said strongly.

"Very well, an exorcism on a basic possession isn't that hard… and it should be easy enough to dispel the demon controlling her and lock it away somewhere. Where is she?" Myrlin turned to the face of Wade on the TV, "Mr. Load, correct?"

"Yes, but I don't know where Kim is…I was following the GJ pursuit, and I know what happened, but you guys aren't going to like it." Wade clicked a few keys and played back a conversation from Betty Director and one of the GJ agents pursuing Kim.

:: We had her in sight, but a jet came out of nowhere and she managed to board it before we could intercept her.::

:: If the jet landed for her to board…::

:: No ma'am, it didn't land, she jumped her motorcycle into the cargo bay of the jet.::

::Describe the jet…::

::It looked like a heavily modified X Series S-732. The Scythe Prototype.::

::What color was it?::

:: Green and black Ma'am.::

Wade clicked the keys again and turned back to them, "As far as I'm aware, there are only three versions of that particular jet in existence, and the only one of them with that paint job belongs to…"

"Shego… Ewww…" Rufus squeaked from Ron's pocket.

Myrlin looked down at the naked mole rat and smiled. "You can talk?"

"Uh huh, uh huh…" Rufus nodded.

"Interesting." He turned to Ron, "Who's Shego?"

"As far as I knew, Kim's arch rival. She and Kim have been fighting each other almost since Kim started doing the hero gig, She's got the power to generate green plasma from her hands and is the only fighter I've ever seen who can match Kim." Ron said.

"So why would she help her escape this… Global Justice?" Myrlin laughed. "International police agencies… always fun to avoid, remind me to wake up the two outside when I leave, they were curious as to my motives for being here so I put a suggestion in their heads that sleeping would be a good idea."

"You put them to sleep?" Mrs. Possible said, "How?"

"Actually? Or the medical explanations for it?" Myrlin asked.

"Umm…" Mrs. Possible stalled.

"How about both?" Myrlin said, "Actually, I told them they didn't need to ask me anything and that they should return to their car and take a nap. Medically, I used my tone of voice and a little force of will to stimulate the portion of their brain that is susceptible to suggestion and memory recall. There are other ways, but that was the easiest."

"Right…" Mrs. Possible thought hard, trying to figure out if what he said was even possible.

"Anyway, if we don't know where she is, we'll have to scry for her. I'll need a map of the area… something of hers… a lock of hair if you have it, something personal if not that." Myrlin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small crystal on a silver chain as Dr. Possible went to get a map and Mrs. Possible went to Kim's room.

When they returned Myrlin spread the map out on the floor and then turned to Kim's mother. She handed him Kim's hairbrush and he smiled as he took several strands of hair from it, braiding them through the crystal's chain. He started to let the crystal swing freely over the map, concentrating on the energy in the room, and focusing it into the crystal and through Kim's hair.

He smiled as he felt the pull as the crystal started to circle and then as the circles tightened, and tightened, moving in to one specific point. Then he let the chains length drop and the crystal struck a point on the map.

"Mr. Load?" Myrlin said.

"Ron, put the Kimmunicator over it." Wade said and Ron brought the blue device out and let him scan the map. "Got the location… scanning… satellite imaging… It looks like an apartment house, but it's on the outskirts of Upperton, and the scanning says it's full of security measures."

"Sounds like the place, there are some supplies I'll need to acquire, we'll meet here in a few hours while I go prepare and Ronald… be prepared for whatever happens. Myrlin stood, turned and left, leaving them all just a bit stunned.

"Wade? Where did you say you found this guy?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Well, there's an occult chat room online, most of them are goths and vampire wannabe's, a few are Satanist and call them selves witches… but there's this group in there that seem to only speak when something has a ring of truth to it. The main one calls herself Circe the Third. I don't know if she's the third in that line, the third to use that name, whatever, but she tries to help those who take it seriously. I asked her for help when we wanted to track Monkey Fist's mystical monkey powers, and she was more than willing to help me with what she could. When I told her about this… well she said it was out of her league, and she would call her 'mentor'. " Wade shrugged. "Best I could come up with."

"Great…" Ron said.  
**………………………………**

"So? How do they work?" Shego asked.

"What?" Kim was pacing in place, her mind still trying to wrap around what Shego had told her and how she'd talked to whatever it was inside her.

"Your powers, how do they work?" Shego asked again.

"I don't know…" Kim seemed to think about it. "But I may know who does…" She looked back toward the garage. "Have you got a bike?"

"Oh, I have a bike… but if I'm gonna be riding with you, I think I'll need a change of clothes, and you need a helmet… Luckily for us, I have both." She started walking toward the back of the studio apartment and pulled open a wall panel revealing several suits of clothes.

"Got something that could fit me? I think the leather pants are fine, but I need a new shirt at least." Kim said.

"And some new gloves, those aren't bad, but you need something that works for the bike as well as your normal fare. Here." She threw Kim a pair of leather gloves, the palms and knuckles padded with kevlar. "Those will protect ya if you hit the ground. Your regular ones are just work gloves."

"Thanks, and a shirt?" A black top hit her in the face, she shrugged as she stripped out of her purple one and pulled the black one on, letting it hug her just as tight as the other. She tucked it in and then went back toward her jacket, picking it up and tossing it on as she turned back to look at Shego.

Her breath caught as Shego started to undo the cat suit, slipping it down her body slowly, she watched as every inch of Shego's tan skin was revealed, the black sports bra and cotton thong underneath not at all what she'd expected. Her eyes traveled along Shego twice before the thief looked at her.

"Like what ya see? Kimmie?" She laughed as Kim blushed brighter than her hair and pulled on the leather pants and black tank top, topping it off with a leather jacket of her own. "Maybe boyfriend's freak out isn't the only issue, hmm?"

"Yea…right Shego… let's just go." Kim turned and walked as quickly as she could into the garage, she unhooked the shot gun from the chain and turned back toward Shego, "Any way we can carry this and it not be seen?"

"A gun Kimmie?" Shego asked. "I have saddle bags, but why bring it?"

"Because I'm afraid you're right, ok? I don't want you to be, I don't want to turn into that thing again, but…just please…" She threw it to Shego.

Shego shrugged and walked over to a covered bike, pulling the cover off with a flourish. She smiled as her eyes raked over the bike, the sleek frame and the curves of the cruiser gave it a drag bike appearance. Its all black paintjob seemed to blend with the shadows. Even the exhaust pipes had a black as night finish.

"Kimmie, say hello to my baby. She's a Yamaha Midnight Warrior, O'six edition, which is why the exhaust is black instead of chrome. Normally, not meant to keep up with a bike like yours, but I did a little work on it, and a little help from Motor Ed, I hate the guy, but he knows his vehicles. You just have to watch him and make sure he doesn't turn it into a monster." Shego dropped the shotgun into the saddlebag and straddled the bike, she leaned over and ran her hands over the tank "Mmm… miss me baby?"

"Nice…" Kim untied the chain attached to her bike's seat and wrapped it around her waist like a belt, "I'm not even sure this guy is going to be there… but he seemed to know what was going on when I woke up this morning…" Kim looked around. "You said helmets?"

"That cabinet, grab me one to." Shego pointed at a cabinet by the wall.

Kim opened it, her eyes traveling over several helmets in various styles, patterns of green and black, and a few solid ones. Kim grabbed two black full face helmets and tossed one to Shego, putting the other on as she straddled her bike. Shego opened the garage's door by remote and they rode out, back toward Middleton.  
**………………………………**

"A church Princess? You bring us to talk to a Priest?" Shego asked as she followed Kim up the stairs.

"Not exactly…" Kim threw the doors open, "Old man, you still here?"

"Well Bones, welcome back, and what's this? I'll be, ya brought a Spitfire with ya." Carter lit a cigarette with his fingertip again.

"Kimmie, he's got hell fire in his veins, just like you… but it's a lot weaker." Shego said.

"Hmm… what happened to you? I can see the hell fire in ya, but I don't sense a Rider's spirit… it's like… " Carter shivered. "You know what, I don't wanna know…" He turned back to Kim, "Here for that long version now?"

"Pretty much, I want to know how to control the Rider, how to be the one in charge instead of the one along for the ride… I don't want to be a killer anymore." Kim said.

"In that case, you're not ready to control the Rider, you need to learn the difference between murder and vengeance. Come talk to me when you're a bit more practical." Carter sat down in the front pew.

Shego smiled as she watched Carter. She knew he was right and things were going to get messy from here. If Kim wanted to win, she'd have to accept all of the Rider. Shego walked over and sat down next to him.

"Spare one of those cigarettes?" Shego asked.

"Sure thing Spitfire," Carter said as he rolled one for her, then offered it to the brunette. "Careful, that's old fashion Texas tobacco; it's a bit stronger than the filtered shit they sell today."

Shego put it in her mouth and used a flame wreathed hand to light it, "So, tell me, what's the story behind Kimmie's new powers?"

"They aren't new at all, they're several hundred years old. A devil named Mephistopheles granted the power of the Rider to his agent on earth. The Rider was initially the devil's bounty hunter. He'd collect the souls of those that had sold them to Mephistopheles. The Penance Stare is the Rider's greatest weapon, it lets the Rider show a person the pain they've caused, from the victim's viewpoint," He looked at her, "You already knew that, didn't you?"

"The Penance Stare, yea, the bounty hunter stuff, nope, how come she hasn't been able to… roar out when she was under attack earlier?" Shego asked.

"Ah, the Rider don't do so well in the daylight. Shadow's are a Riders friends." Carter said, looking over his shoulder at Kim, her face furious. "Easy there Bones, fact is, controlling the Rider is easy. You just have to do something you don't want to… accept that not everyone's life can be saved. Think about it, if you locked up a murderer, or a rapist, someone who'd committed a capital crime like that? What would happen? Oh, that's right, this is a civilized state. God damn it, I miss Texas!"

"You're saying they're just getting punished for their sins. That's bullshit. There's no trial, no jury, just me killing them." Kim spat.

"What would happen if you used the Penance Stare on an innocent?" Carter smiled.

Kim thought hard and Shego stood up, hand flaring with hell fire, her eyes sparkled as she smiled. Kim imagined what Shego must have been through, remembered the weight of Shego's sins from when she was a Rider. Nothing in the thief's past had felt like what she got from Marcus or from the biker gang. She sighed.

"I can't believe that… I can't believe the killing is justified…" She slammed her fist against the wall of the church and was shocked as hellfire blazed against the wall.

Shego stood up and grabbed Kim, slamming her back against the wall, she looked Kim in the eyes and spoke slowly. "Then think about this, Drakken has made a deal with Mephistopheles, and this man has no qualms about using your parents, your friends, your family, everything you love, against you. Picture him holding your mother in a clawed grip, a claw at her throat, her body blocking his, the only shot you have is his head. You can kill him or let your mother die. Think about it Kimmie, Drakken or your Mom? Does she die so you don't have to be a killer? Answer me?"

"Shego stop…" Kim threw her off and walked away, her head in her hands.

"That was tough Spitfire…" Carter said as they watched Kim walk away, "But if what you say about Mephistopheles is true, then she needs to get tough real fast."

Kim walked back out and looked in the mirror of her bike, not surprised to see the flaming skull and night sky reflected there instead of her own features. She sat on the bike and stared hard at the Rider.

_"You wanted to talk?" _The Rider's voice was hard.

"Yea, I want control, I don't want to be a killer anymore…" Kim spat at it.

_"Tough luck cupcake, you're the Ghost Rider now. You're meant to avenge the innocent. That means punishing the guilty. You are a killer, but that doesn't make you a murderer. It makes you an executioner. Do you blame the man who pulls the switch on the electric chair? Oh and Cupcake, you are in charge. I'm the part of you that cried out for justice in that pit… the sooner you accept me, the sooner you gain the control you're looking for." _The Rider looked toward the church. _"Oh yea, wake up and smell the brimstone, there's something else you're denying to and it aint gonna help ya in the long run." _Hell fire engulfed the image and when it cleared, Kim was looking at herself again.

"I can't be a killer, I can't be… I can't be…" A scream tore her thoughts away and she looked up, a man was trying to drag a woman into a nearby alley. Kim didn't think, she jumped off the bike and ran at them, she grabbed the woman and knocked the man back. She checked the woman as quickly as she could, turning back she saw the man drawing a gun, he aimed it at Kim and the world slowed down.

Kim saw the gun raising to point at her, she'd never reach him in time to take it. Something inside her was screaming for a solution. Then she heard her name, she turned her head sharply as she saw the shotgun flying toward her. She caught it, leveling it at the man just as the gun pointed at her.  
**………………………………**

Kim's eyes bored hard on the road as she drove. She couldn't believe she'd done it. Her mind played it back again and again. The gun was coming up to point at her and then the shotgun was in her hands. She'd fired. She saw the man launched backwards by the blast. In that moment, she'd decided to kill him to save herself and the woman. She, Kim Possible, had killed, and this time she couldn't blame it on a demon.

She looked toward the horizon as they neared Shego's apartment, and her heart fell. Sunset. According to Carter, she'd be able to change once the sun set. She wondered if she'd change in her sleep, or if it would happen while she was awake now that she was aware of it. She just hoped she'd find a way to control it.

_"There's someone there… you're going to have to fight." _The voice was in her head, she knew, but it was right. Someone was in Shego's home.

Kim pulled the bike to a stop and Shego pulled up beside her, both of them looked at the apartment. Kim gestured toward the door showing it wide open. Whoever was inside was not only good, they didn't care that Kim and Shego knew they were there.

"Global Justice?" Kim asked.

"No, they'd keep their presence a secret, and they don't have anyone who can get past my security… Drakken either… Boyfriend?" Shego looked doubtful.

"No chance, Ron…" She shook her head, "He's nowhere near good enough… Zorpox maybe, but without an Attitudinator…"

"So, we have a talented unknown in my home, and they don't care if we know they're there." Shego smiled. "Fifty says they're after you."

"No thanks, I don't bet if I know I'll lose, come to think of it, I don't bet at all." Kim sighed, and looked up. "Let's just do this."

They drove into the garage, parking the bikes and Kim checked the shotgun, easing it into the chains at the small of her back. She tugged her gloves on tighter, then she and Shego walked up the ramp towards the house. Both of them straining their ears to hear anything.

"I thought you said they'd be here…" Ron's voice came to them as they neared the door.

"The scrying showed this as their position at the time. I suppose they could have left, but they should be back." A second unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Ok, I'm officially impressed." They both said, then looked at each other, laughing as they walked into the house.

"Ok, Stoppable, I don't know how you found my home, how you broke in, or what you were thinking, but Kimmie being here does not give you that privilege." Shego said as she came in, quickly ducking a blast of energy. "Oh, someone came to fight." Shego's hands lit up with hellfire.

Kim came in after, looking at Ron and the energy burns on the wall. Her eyes turned to the taller man, eyeing him. "Shego, I have a feeling they're here for me… let it be…"

"Kim? You're working with Shego now? Oh come on! This is so wrongsick. She's a villain Kim, evil, glowing hands of death… which aren't green anymore… but still glowing hands of death!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, believe it or not, and right now, I don't care… Shego aint evil. Go home, and leave me be till I'm ready to deal with you." Kim stepped forward.

"I'm sorry Miss Possible, but that's no longer an option." The tall man said, "Congelo!"

Kim screamed as the blue light struck her. Shego saw the attack, but unable to stop it went after the attacker, hoping Kim would recover. Her flaming hands attempted to claw at Myrlin as the magician deftly avoided her. His eyes flashed from under his Fedora.

"Ronald, see to this woman while I finish seeing to Kim." Myrlin yelled as he avoided another blow.

"If you think the Buffoon can handle me, you're even stupider than those Rat Pack Reject clothes would suggest." Shego said as she launched a ball of hellfire at him.

Myrlin brought a hand up, a red gem held between his fingers. He smiled as the gem absorbed the fire, glowing for a moment before he clasped his fist around it. Shego's eyes widened as his hand became engulfed in flames as well. She smiled as her sixth sense finally kicked in.

"You know, the adrenaline and the battle rush before, I almost forgot about my newest power. Now that I'm getting the hang of it, it's pretty cool… Sorcerer. I can see the magic around you, can see the demonic blood flowing in your veins, and can even feel the hundreds of years of your past. There's no way I'm gonna let you do anything to Kim." Shego's smile turned sarcastic. "By the way, sun's gone down. I have a feeling the rules of this engagement just changed."

They both looked over at Kim, Shego smiling and Myrlin with a look of shock. Her body was shaking, as if trying to break the spell he'd placed on her. They could both see the aura of hellfire enveloping her, slowly. Ron was backing away from her, his face white. Then in a burst of flames Kim changed into the Rider.

_"That pissed me off…"_ She turned to Ron, _"You brought this sorcerer to destroy me? I'll scorch your face off!"  
_**………………………………**

Inside Kim's soul, the Rider and Kim faced each other, circling one another as the battle outside raged. They stared at each other in the expanse of the void. The Rider's flaming hair blew in the nonexistent breeze as Kim pulled hers up into a ponytail.

"You're not going to hurt Ron."_ Kim said._

_"The fool isn't worthy of you, Shego on the other hand…" The Rider took a fighting stance._

"Don't go there Rider." _Kim said._

_"You really don't get it yet do you? You can't win this battle… not because you're not strong enough, but because you're only fighting yourself… You're looking at it in black and white. The world is full of color…" The Rider brought her hand up, gesturing for Kim to attack, fingers curling twice._

_Kim ran and leapt at the Rider, trying for a flying dragon kick, the Rider ducked and launched spin kick at Kim's head.  
_**………………………………**

Ron ducked the spin kick, trying to keep away from Kim's demon half, his screams startling Myrlin and Shego. Shego shook her head as Myrlin looked on worried. Ron ducked again and again as the Rider tried to attack him. Myrlin turned to Shego.

"Go ahead, save the idiot. I don't think Kim's in full control yet." Shego leaned against the wall and watched as Myrlin got between the Rider's attack and Ron.

The Rider's eyes bore into Myrlin as he used the hellfire incased fist to block her blow. He smiled at her as he spun backwards, launching Ron away. He stood still, one hand behind his back, the other raised ready to block or counter attack the Rider.

_"Fool. You think your magic can stand up to the power of the Ghost Rider…" _Kim drew the chain from around her waist, the shotgun slipping into her other hand. The first attack came in high, the flaming chain baring down on Myrlin's head.  
**………………………………**

Kim leapt to the side as the Rider's flame whip came down on her, avoiding it by a hair. She leapt back to her feet and ran at the Rider as she brought the whip back. Her uppercut sent the Rider back for just a moment before she laughed. She wrapped the flaming lash around Kim's waist and pulled her toward her.

"It won't work… face up to who you are! What you are!" The Rider yelled at her. "You're not fighting an enemy, you're fighting yourself…"

"NO! I'm not you…" _Kim shoved the Rider off, falling back into a practiced stance._

_"Think about it Kim!" The Rider yelled as she leapt backwards, "The alley today… the mugger with the gun…"_

"I had no choice…" _Kim screamed as she charged at the Rider again._

_"You could have died… kept your morality and died then and there…" The Rider said, "Why didn't you?"_

"Because…" _Kim stopped, staring at the Rider._

_"Because then no one would be left to fight the good fight. No one would have been there to protect that girl next time, or the world… Because you're the one who can fight the demons, the fallen angels, the mad scientist, rapist, murderers, you have the power to fight them, punish them for their sins. You have the ability to truly make the punishment fit the crime."_

"NO!" _Kim roared and swung wildly at the Rider.  
_**………………………………**

Myrlin's blows hit nothing but air as the Rider moved with an agility he'd never seen in a demon, until finally he stopped, leaping backwards. He opened his fist and pocketed the gem, the hellfire leaving as soon as he'd released the ruby. Next he pulled a pouch from a pocket and opened it.

"You're a formidable opponent…" Merlin mumbled something none of them could hear, "But I'm afraid I can't let you have Miss Possible's soul." He threw a handful dust into the air and was stunned when the Rider released a blast of Hellfire from the shot gun, vaporizing it.

_"Foolish human…" _The Rider laughed, _"You shouldn't cast spells if you don't know all the facts, someone with your experience should know that."_

"You've possessed an innocent young woman…" Myrlin drew another handful of dust.  
**………………………………**

_"Face it Kimberly…" The Rider grabbed her, looking her in the eye. "Feel what you really are!" The Rider's hellfire poured into Kim, their eyes locked._

_Kim screamed at first as the hellfire struck her, then the screaming stopped as she saw all the lives she'd saved, watched as the woman she'd saved that first night went on to live a long life with a happy family. Saw millions of faces pass by of people she'd saved without even realizing it, knowing they were the future victims of the biker gang, the murderer, the rapist, Marcus. Saw as demons attacked her and Shego and they fought back to back against them. She felt the final moment of clarity strike and Kim sighed as she looked again into the Rider's eyes._

_The two spoke as the became one, "I am Kim Possible, Ghost Rider!"  
_**………………………………**

Suddenly the Rider stopped still and looked at Myrlin, it's voice changed slightly as it spoke, no longer filled with rage. _"Stand down sorcerer, I have no battle with you anymore…" _Her flames died and she stood there, chain in one hand, gun in the other, "I'm not possessed, I'm Ghost Rider."

"About time Princess…" Shego said as Kim looked over at her, seeing her holding Ron back.

"Shego, let him go…" Kim brought the gun up to point at Myrlin as he eased closer to her, "Don't even try it… I may not be possessed, but trying to attack me will cause me to withdraw my previous statement… If you think you can cast a spell faster than I can pull a trigger, be my guest though."

Myrlin backed away slowly, "From what I've heard Miss Possible, you are not acting at all yourself, and the flaming skull appearance does lead one to believe demonic possession…"

"I've got a soul that's pure hellfire now, don't get me wrong, but I am in control of my actions. If I have to kill you to keep the world safe, I will. I'd rather not, killing isn't something I enjoy, but one life against the world? Soldiers make that call everyday…" Kim turned back to Shego and Ron.

"Like I said Princess, bout time…" She tossed Ron away from her.

"Kim, what are you saying? You can't be you… You wouldn't say this…" Ron tried.

"Ron… You have a big choice to make, and you only get one shot to get the answer right… I'm sorry, but that's the way it is." Kim swung the chain around her waist, letting it catch into the crisscrossed belt design she'd acquired, the shotgun slipping into the chains easily. "This…" Kim transformed, hellfire flaming down her back like hair, black eye sockets boring into Ron harshly, _"Is who I am now… Accept it or don't, but it won't change…"_

Ron stood staring at back into the dark empty eyes as Kim's words sank in. The shock visibly shaking him, sending him to his knees as the decision is made for him. "Kim… I…" Ron started. He stood, regained his composure then walked out the front door, not looking back

_"What's your name Sorcerer?" _Kim asked.

"Myrlin…" He said, watching Ron walk across the yard and toward the place they'd hidden the car.

_"There's a battle ahead, protect my family and Ron, while Shego and I fight it. Then don't ever come back." _Kim turned back toward Shego and her transformation faded.

"Of course…Miss Possible." Myrlin bowed, then he went after the boy.

"Shego…" Kim sighed.

"Yea Princess?" Shego walked over to her.

"I know we're not exactly friends…but after this…" Tears started to form in Kim's eyes.

Shego sighed and pulled the redhead into a tight hug, "Alright Princess, but don't get used to it…" Kim finally let everything that had happened sink in, and she cried hard into Shego's shoulder.  
**………………………………**

Betty Director looked at the files and papers on her desk. According to the latest reports, not only had Kim Possible gotten away clean, but they still couldn't find her, the ten year old hacker who helped her, Drakken, Shego, and to top it all off, the men watching Kim's home had fallen asleep and let Ron get away.

She slammed her fist down as she let the frustration get to her, then hit the intercom, "Get Agent Black in here."

A few seconds later the man walked in and looked at her. "You called Dr. Director?"

"You said after the incident at the Possible's that you had an idea on how to find and capture Kim… what is it?" Dr. Director said.

"Well Ma'am, it is a bit unorthodox, but as it seems we're dealing with supernatural forces, I thought a supernatural solution might be in order…" Blackheart's smile slipped through as he drew the parchment from his coat, the symbols on it written in blood.

"What's this?" Dr. Director asked.

"It's from an ancient book called the Grimoire of The Hidden. The language is… long dead, but supposedly, it speaks of a weapon capable of killing demons… a spear head I think…" He watched her eyes as he spoke.

"The Spear of Destiny… that's a legend…" Dr. Director scoffed.

"With all due respect Ma'am… So are demons." Agent Black's face remained straight, but inside Blackheart laughed.

"Do you think you can find it?" She asked.

"I hope so Ma'am, if you'll just sign these orders…"

* * *

Next chapter, an emotional collapse, Ron dealing with his pain, Kim's parents meet the devil... 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N! After a long time away, I had intended to finish this story before I posted any more of it... however another idea has struck me, and while I will continue to work on this story along with the second idea... I didn't think it'd be fair to withhold the chapters I do have written since I will no longer be finishing on the schedule I had set for myself. Since that's the case, I will post this chapter, then after a few reviews, I'll post the next and the next. Hopefully since things aren't as busy now, other than the two stories I'll be working on, I'll be able to get chapters out regularly.

* * *

Anne Possible stared out the window at the two Global Justice operatives watching her house. Her eyes never blinked as she went over several ways she could use her skill as a surgeon to torture Betty Director. Her mind wandered to lobotomizing her and leaving her vegetable, but she shook her head as she decided that wasn't a just punishment. Then there was the possibility of severing her nervous system from the brains control and leaving her unable to move, speak, leaving her trapped in her own body, but conscious on life support. She smiled at that idea. Finally, she recited her Hippocratic Oath in her mind and remembered all the reasons not to do what she was thinking of.

"Done taking apart Dr. Director in your mind dear?" James hugged his wife from behind.

"How did you know?" Anne asked as she leaned back against him.

"You get the same look on your face every time Kim is on a mission. Especially if it's something she's taking personal…" He kissed her cheek.

"You know me so well dear, but I guess everyone has their outlet. How many times have you reconfigured the engines on that computer model in your den?" Anne smiled.

"Seven thousand, five hundred and sixty three." James smiled as his wife's eyes widened. "There's a counter on the program."

"Oh." Anne turned to face him, then they both walked back toward the bedroom. "Do you think Kim will be ok?"

"Ronald will bring her home dear. He's never let our Kimmie-Cub down before." James said.

"Oh, Such a shame that you won't be here to welcome them then…" Dr. Drakken's voice came from the shadows, followed by the hulking shapes of demonic henchmen.

"Drew!" James eye's went cold as he put his wife behind him. "Get out of our house!"

"THE NAME IS DRAKKEN!" The blue scientist yelled, "And you will learn that before long!"

"Not on our watch loser!" The Tweebs shouted as they launched a rocket down the hall toward him.

"What the…" Drakken shouted as one of his henchmen grabbed the rocket and a bright flash erupted from it, followed by a billowing cloud of black smoke.

"Mom…"

"Dad…"

"This way." Jim and Tim shouted as they grabbed their parents, leading them down the hall.

"What was that?" James asked as he tried to blink his vision clear.

"Black powder," Jim.

"Ground aluminum foil," Tim.

"In one compartment." Jim

"Sugar." Tim.

"And saltpeter." Jim.

"In the other." Tim.

"All wrapped." Jim

"In a low density casing," Tim

"And fired with a model rocket engine," Tim.

"Basically, it was a jet propelled flash bang grenade, with a smokescreen kicker." They said together.

"Oh.." James said as he finally cleared his vision and looked around at the boys' room. "Now why bring us to your room?"

"Because this is where we keep all our stuff…" Jim said as he opened his closet and pulled a hidden panel off to reveal an array of gadgets, technology, and things James couldn't begin to guess at.

"Boys…" Anne started.

"We know, Mom…" Jim said,

"But Kim's not here, and the bad guys are." Tim smiled as he pulled a small ball from one of the cubby holes, he looked at Jim. "Tensile strength?"

Jim smiled, "Newest model, finished it yesterday. Carbon nanotubes with a density field reinforcement. Over three thousand GPa as long as the power holds, just under six hundred without it." He grabbed two of his own. "Should maintain a charge for twenty four hours if necessary."

"Boys… what are?" James asked.

"We're Possibles dad, we're fighting back." Jim threw his dad a long metal tube. "Cock it like a shotgun to activate the stunning end. It should bring down a bull elephant with one and a half seconds of contact… but keep pressing till they stop attacking."

"Mom, stay here…" Tim said as he grabbed a pair of what looked like toy laser guns. "We'll take care of things."

They all turned to the door as it was kicked open. A huge beast with sleek black fur and a canine head stood there. Its claws glinting in the light of the room. It walked toward them slowly approaching its prey. Jim jumped up and threw one of the balls he was holding. It struck the creature in the chest and exploded into multiple coils of chord. The chords wrapped around the creature and brought it to the ground as a light blue energy field enveloped the chords.

"They work." Jim said as he looked out the door. "Smokes clear. Let's go."

The three possible men walked out of the room and looked down the hall at Drakken and his creatures. Tim smiled as he raised the pistols he was holding and pulled the triggers, each one firing bolts of blue light that caused the creatures to jerk as they hit with sparks of electrical discharge. Jim threw another trap sphere at Drakken but the cerulean scientist dodged and let it hit one of his creatures.

"OH! YOU POSSIBLES THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT! BUT YOU'RE NOT!" Drakken screamed as he watched his henchmen fall and jerk around him.

"Cover me boys…" James said, "I'm going for Drew." James whispered as he ran forward. He cocked the staff and it erupted with blue electrical energy on one end as he drove it into Drakken's chest.

Drakken's eyes bugged as the staff's power cells fired the stun bolt into him. His body jerked twice as the stunner took effect and then he fell to the floor. James pulled the staff back and drove it into the body of another henchman. He watched as the creature's body jerked and it tried to hit him with an outstretched claw. He ducked at the last second, sending the staff harder into its body as it finally dropped.

James looked back to his family, then around at the creatures littering his hallway and the stair landing. He shivered as his eyes moved over what looked to be a cross between a man and a cockroach, its shiny brown armor cracked by the tight bonds of one of the trap spheres.

"Boys… I don't know where you came up with these gadgets… but we're putting you into R.D. at the space center on the weekends. You're gonna build this stuff, might as well get paid for it." He smiled at them.

"How does the stun staff work boys? It didn't seem to be electrocuting them… but I can see the ambient discharge…" Anne possible walked up to them.

"It produces a carrier wave that is transmitted through the nervous system that effects neurotransmitters and causes the body to…" Jim said.

"Pass into a momentary coma, how long does it last?" Anne said.

"Last time we tested it, three hours but that was on ourselves, and only if it's left to progress on it's own. We have an adrenal stimulant that can reverse the effects." Tim said.

Anne smiled, "Glad you boys have been paying attention to the medical side of your heritage as well as the rocket science… even if you have used it to create defense weapons."

"I agree… they are quite impressive. I honestly didn't think Drakken would need this much help to capture an average middle class family… but I see you're far from average. I understand now how she could tame the Rider's Spirit so easily. Oh well…just means I'll have to take a more hands on approach." Mephistopheles walked over to Drakken's body and waved an arm.

Immediately all the creatures and Drakken awoke, the sound of snapping metal was heard as the trap spheres shattered. When Mephistopheles turned back to the Possibles, his eyes were glowing red and his features looked sharper.

"Now… Round two?"  
………………………………

Myrlin shook his head as he looked at the empty house. He could tell before they even reached the door that no one was inside. He looked over at the place where the GJ guards should have been and sighed. Throats slit, and not a drop of blood in sight. Either they were cut with something hot enough to cauterize wounds, or the blood was drained from them. Myrlin looked back to the house and then at Ron beside him.

"Go in and see what you can find, I'll make sure the demonic evidence vanishes, and that our friends over there aren't coming back as something worse." Myrlin walked toward the unmarked police cruiser and took a closer look at the two dead agents.

He carefully drew a pair of wire frame glasses from an inner pocket of his red sports coat and put them on. The lenses started clear, but slowly change to red as he looked at the bodies. He sighed and walked away, drawing small crystal from his pouch. Without looking back he threw the crystal into the car.

"Mists Of Niflehiem, arise and vanquish…" He whispered.

As he continued to walk, black mist swirled within the car. Quickly it covered the two bodies within even as they began to stir. Only glowing red eyes could be seen from behind the mist as it leaked out the windows like water spilling over the sides, rising around the car. It covered the entire vehicle in a cloud of darkness. Finally the glowing red eyes vanished and the wind started to blow the mist away, revealing an empty space where the car used to be.

Myrlin opened the door to the Possible home and sighed. Not a thing out of place. Whatever happened hadn't happened in here. He walked up the stairs and saw the remains of metal equipment and broken staffs. He sighed, and walked from room to room, finding claw marks in one door he check it and smiled at the open closet and all the weapons the two children had had. He turned and looked for Ron.

He found him sitting on Kim's bed and looking at a picture with Rufus on his shoulder. Myrlin smiled as he looked at Ron. "Remembering the past?

"Remembering a few months ago. The prom, our first kiss… " Ron smiled, then it turned sad as he thought about what had happened today.

"Go ahead Ron, let it out." Myrlin said.

"I knew she'd grow out of me eventually, that she'd move on. I just thought it'd be because our lives were headed in two different directions. She's gonna be a world saver, or she was. I was always there for her, but really… saving the world isn't my destiny." Ron sighed. "I'm a distraction at the best of times."

"Hey!" Rufus squeaked, hitting Ron with a small paw. "Partner!"

"Yea right buddy, I'm her partner, and she's going to Shego for help."

"You remind me of a young man I used to know several years ago." Myrlin smiled, "He didn't think he was meant to be much. He was always the "sidekick" for his older brother. Following along and acting as his assistant. He'd bring him his equipment, see to it that it was well cared for. Eventually however, his brother went on to serve under a great leader."

"What happened to the boy?" Ron asked.

"He became The Once and Future King of all Briton." Myrlin smiled.

Ron looked up, confused, then his mind clicked on what Myrlin was saying. "I remind you of King Arthur?"

"Cool" Rufus smiled as he leapt up onto Ron's head.

"Very good Ronald. And yes, all you're missing is the majick sword truthfully." Myrlin smiled.

"Uh…" Ron blushed.

"Don't tell me, I don't wanna know. At least not yet. The fact of the matter is though, destiny is a strange thing. Most of the time it's a pure matter of chance and being in the right place at the right time." Myrlin looked around. "Or as Kim and her family have discovered, the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Right, we've got a family to save." Ron stood and took out his Ron-Com, dialing Wade immediately.

"What's up Ron?" Wade asked as he appeared on the screen, "I thought you guys were.."

"She's gone Wade, Kim isn't going to be coming back. At least not yet. The trouble is someone's kidnapped the Possibles and the Tweebs, Myrlin and I are going to save them, but we need to know where they are. Think you can help us?" Ron said it all fast, trying hard not to think about what happened with Kim.

Wade nodded on the screen and started typing. "I've got a few ideas, not to mention that several of the normal candidates are in jail at the moment. Lets see, satellite imaging, security tapes. Looks like Drakken and some new partner. Looks like they've got genetic mutations as henchmen instead of the normal thugs and synthodrones." Wade shook his head.

"Can you play it back for me Wade?" Myrlin asked as he looked at the screen. When he saw Myrlin cringed. "Those aren't mutations. They're demons that have been bonded to human bodies. Demons, for the most part have no physical form on this plane, they have to be bonded to, or possessing a human host. If the human is possessed, you may see demonic powers and characteristics. Horns, flaming skull, but they still look mostly human, a bonded demon can manifest completely. Which lets you see what they truly are. This is a jackal demon, that's a scarab, that looks like a spawn of Cthulu… They're all dangerous, but not exactly the first string. That's… "He pointed to Drakken's partner. "The arch devil Mephistopheles."

"Well, we know who. Now we need to know where." Ron said.

"Working on it, I've got nothing so far, but I'll call you as soon as I find them. " Wade said as he disconnected.

"Well then, I think its time I taught you to use your powers then." Myrlin said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You wield the Mystical Monkey Powers of the Monkey King." Myrlin smiled, "Did you really think that was just majick kung fu? Lets go to a little place I know nearby. You should be able to train there quite well."  
………………………………

Shego looked at Kim as she slept. The redhead had been through a lot today. She'd found out she was a killer, found out she was now bonded body and soul to a spirit of vengeance that was centuries older than anything she thought possible. She'd been named Global Justices number one on the Most Wanted list. She'd been chased by and escaped Global Justice. She'd teamed up with her arch nemesis. Dumped her boyfriend. And decided to fight a war with the devil. Shego shook her head.

"Princess, you never cease to amaze me." She smiled and flared her hand with hellfire. "I owe you a big one, I always thought that if I ever lost the green skin, I'd lose my powers to, but you let me get what I wanted. The power without the stigma of being a green freak. I could start over now. But I enjoy being bad too much to be good. Then again, like I told ya, there's bad, and then there is bad…" She snuffed the flame around her hand and walked toward the bed, laying down with Kim.

"Uhn… Shego?" Kim rolled over, her eyes bleary with tears and sleep.

"Go back to sleep Princess, this is the only bed in the place… but its more than big enough that we don't have to get to close." Shego stared up at the ceiling from her side of the bed.

"Thanks, for letting me cry earlier." Kim said.

"Its no problem, I know how you felt. I understand what you've been through and I know what kind of person you are. If I'd been through everything you have I'd be a sarcastic ass right about now. Your way is much better, it keeps you from pissing off the people you don't want to." Shego shrugged, "But like I said, don't get used to it."

"I know, big tuff super villain, can't go soft." Kim smiled, "Thank you Shego, for helping me. You know you don't have to."

"Actually, I do. I can't afford for you to lose any more than the world can. It'd be bad for all our health if Drakken and his new partner succeed. Besides, I owe you for the face lift."

"That was an accident Shego…" Kim started.

"I know, but it's what I wanted. To keep my powers, and not be green. I mean, I made it a look don't get me wrong, but growing up as "the green girl". Not fun." Shego stretched. " Now try to get some sleep, partner. We've got a war to fight starting tomorrow."

"Partner?" Kim asked, her eyes bugging a bit as she looked at the thief.

"That's right, like it or not… Now I'm all you've got. And much as I don't like being a good guy, I somehow get the feeling being an "anti-hero" is right up my alley." Shego smiled.

"Sounds like you're planning to stick with me a while. Didn't figure on that." Kim smiled. "Goodnight Shego."

"Night Pumpkin."

They both drifted off, Kim finally getting a good nights sleep.  
………………………………

"Where are we?" Ron looked around at the empty desert like room. It seemed to be large enough to run under all of Middleton, but if that were the case, why hadn't they known about it. Rufus sat on his shoulder, just as impressed.

"Geographically…you wouldn't believe me. Suffice to say, this is a place I like to take those I train." Myrlin smiled. "Time moves slower here… we can train for days, and only an hour would have passed on the outside. Like I said, it's a cool place."

"So you're going to train me to use Magic? Spells and stuff?" Ron asked.

"First of all, it's not Magic. It's Majick. Magic is what magicians on TV do for entertainment. Majick is what sorcerers, wizards, witches, and our kin use to protect the world from things like demons and arcane attack. And as for spells, doubtful… the powers of the Monkey King aren't quite what mine are. My majick comes from the ability to shape it to my will. I'm able to use my imagination and the occasional tool to channel the majicks of my demonic blood into manifested form." Myrlin smiled.

"Say huh?" Ron stared at Myrlin, his face completely confused.

"I imagine what I want to happen, then I let it happen. For example, the ruby I used to manifest the hellfire I used when I fought Shego and your friend Kim was just a normal ruby. Nothing special about it at all until I forced it to absorb the hellfire." Myrlin smiled.

"And how do mine work?" Ron asked.

"No idea." Myrlin's smile never faltered. "But that's never stopped me from training an initiate before."

"Right…" Ron took his Ron-Com out again and dialed Wade. "Any idea where they are yet Wade?"

"Not yet… Ron, why does my computer say you're somewhere in the Himalayas? And why do the Himalayas look like a desert?" Ron had never heard Wade confused before.

"I think because Myrlin wanted it to… let us know as soon as you find anything." He closed the connection and turned back to Myrlin. "Where do we start?"

"It will be your honor, Stoppable-son, to begin with meditation." Master Sensei's voice came from behind a rock as he and Yori walked into view.

"Sensei?" Ron looked at the small old man, then to the ninja beside him, "Yori?"  
………………………………

"Hello James, been a while… what was it, the Hephestus Project? My brain tap machine?" Drakken smiled at Dr. Possible through the bars of a cell. "So glad you could be my guest while I take over the world. In fact, I'll even forgive you for that insolent attack you made in your house."

"Really Drew?" James looked at Drakken and then around the lone cell, "Where's my family?"

"Oh, the two boys are in a separate cell far from any technology. I saw what they created… don't want them acting like there sister and breaking out before they've served as bait. Your wife is in a different cell several floors away. It's Mephistopheles' idea. See, if you're all so far from each other, then that gives that daughter of yours three places to go to rescue you. Even if she and the buffoon split up, well then there is still the third."

"Oh… Well, I can't wait to see what she does to you. My daughter has a habit of overreacting when villains make things personal." James smiled, "Since you brought up the Hephestus project, remember what happened after that?"

Drakken's smile fell and his eyes grew dark, "Yes, well, we'll see if she's able to do to my new demons what she used to do to my former sidekick. That insolent green bitch, if I didn't know better I would think she was holding back on those fights." Drakken spat.

"Never were one to inspire loyalty Drew…" James smirked at him.

"THE NAME IS DRAKKEN!" Drakken yelled and pressed a button on the outside of the cell.

In the cell Dr. Possible jerked as pain ran through his body for no apparent reason. He felt like millions of needles were being jabbed into every inch of his body. Then suddenly the pain subsided and he was laying on the ground.

"That, James, was my pain field. An ingenious little toy, no physical evidence whatsoever, just pain." Drakken smiled.

"Nice one Drew." James said, then screamed as pain lanced through his body again.

"Ooooh… I could do this all day." Drakken laughed.

"Go ahead… DREW…" James grimaced through the pain, "It'll just piss of my Kimmie-Cub more when she comes to kick your ass!"

"Such language James…" Drakken finally released the field, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Normally, I don't, but in your case Drew, I'll make an exception… this is pushing things… and you'll pay." James sat on the cot in the cell.

"Oh you Possibles, so full of yourself." Drakken turned and left, "Oh by the way James, we're only keeping you alive long enough to lure your daughter… once we have her, you're dead." Drakken laughed as he walked out of the cell.  
………………………………

Wade's fingers tapped furiously at the keys as he scanned every possible signal and satellite he could hack into. He was searching for anything that could lead him to Drakken's current layer. He had to find Kim's parents. The trouble was that for once, it was as if Drakken's lair was completely off the grid. He couldn't find a computer line anywhere that lead to the place.

What was Drakken doing? What was the big plan? And if Myrlin was right about his henchthings, what the hell he was going to do with those. Wade sighed as he typed in the last commands to unlock a high level encryption. He scanned the first few lines and sighed.

"Dang it, another government database. Drakken where are you?" He started scanning for another system, then checked his satellite hacks to see if he'd found anything that matched Drakken's previous hideout designs. "Still nothing."  
Wade's eyes ran over another computer screen and he sighed. He double checked the scanning program, then turned back to a gadget he was working on. Ron said Kim wasn't coming back, but that was no reason for him to stop helping her. He put the final touches on the new Kimmunicator and smiled.

It was a small black watch, like the old one, but this one was shielded from extreme heat. It also had a more advanced security encryption and could only be removed by Kim's biometric signature. The robotics software inside also made it more versatile than the original. He checked the constant signal reading and the schematics of the small device. He typed in Kim's coordinates and then pressed send.

The straps of the watch recoiled into the sides and small thrusters and wings popped from hidden compartments. The thrusters angled down for a vertical takeoff. It lifted into the air and the thrusters angled back again as it flew out the window. He smiled and went back to searching for Drakken.  
………………………………

Agent William Du of Global Justice couldn't believe what he'd heard while he was in the medical facility. Thankfully Global Justice had the best medical staff in the world outside of Middleton Hospital. He was making his way to the Director's office as he went over everything in his mind.

Kim Possible was the creature that had attacked him. She was now working with Shego. She was possessed by a demon. Global Justice had named her number one on the most wanted list. She'd escaped GJ custody, or at least pursuit. And there was a new officer leading a search for a legendary weapon that was suppose to have pierced the side of Christ.

Something was going on, and whatever it was, he didn't like it. Dr. Director was not a woman to fly off the handle. And if she was going to this much trouble, and reacting this violently, that meant she was either hiding the major shit that really happened, or being manipulated.

For the sake of Global Justice and Kim Possible, Will hoped things were worse than they sounded. At least then he'd know what he had to do. If things were being manipulated, then that meant there was a much larger problem at hand. A problem that would probably involve him being forced to choose between justice and what is right. Sometimes he hated that Kim made him open his eyes to that little flaw in his personality.

He looked at the door to Dr. Directors office and raised his hand to knock. As he did the door opened and Dr. Director turned her chair to face him.

"Yes Will?" She smiled at her number one agent.

"Hello Ma'am, glad to be back on duty. Those healing tanks are remarkable." Will nodded at his superior.

"Have a seat Will, I assume this is about the Kim Possible incident?" Dr. Director asked.

"Yes Ma'am, I've heard that she's the vigilante I faced and that she is working with Shego?" Will watched the Director carefully.

"That's correct, we think that an outside force has infected her and is impairing her judgment. The initial plan was to capture and contain her until we could find a way help her. However, she has decided to go rogue and is currently working in unison with the known thief Shego." Dr. Director said.

"Capture and contain Ma'am? I was under the impression that Kim Possible always came willingly if asked." Will asked.

"While normally that is the case, we decided under the current circumstances it would be best to authorize a full scale apprehension team." Dr. Director's eyes glazed a bit as she said that.

"I see Ma'am, may I ask who's idea that was?" Will's face was completely impassive.

"That would be Agent Black, he's lead agent on this initiative." Dr. Director said.

"Yes Ma'am. Well, is there anything you'll need me for?" Will asked, his mind going over every agent and officer file he'd ever read.

"Actually, there is Agent Du." Agent Black walked in.

"Ah, Agent Black," Dr. Director smiled, "You have a mission for Agent Du?"

"Yes Ma'am, we have a line on tracking the spear. I wish to send Agent Du to check it out." Agent Black smiled at the young Agent.

"I see Sir, may I inquire as to where I'm being sent?" Agent Du stood and smiled his most disarming smile.

"Oddly enough, Vienna Austria. We think the spear they have in there collection there, is a fake, but that it holds a clue to the actual spear. We doubt that they're aware of what they really have. Who knows they may be under the impression it's the actual artifact, and merely assume that the legends behind it are just that." Agent Black shrugged.

"I see Sir." Agent Du nodded as he finally finished his mental inventory, there was no Agent Black in Global Justice. "What resources will be at my disposal?"

"You'll be working alone, but you'll have a full research team available and in constant communication… once we know more about this lead we'll supply you as necessary." Agent Black took a folder from within his coat and handed it to will. "Your orders, and briefing time. You'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Yes Sir." Will nodded, then turned to Dr. Director. "Ma'am,"

"Dismissed Will, good to have you back on duty." Dr. Director smiled as Will left.

* * *

End Note: That's this chapter, hope you liked it, let me know what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6

Wade looked at one of his computer screens as he guided the Kimmunicator through the vents of Shego's home. He smiled as he came to another laser grid blocking his path. He tracked the paths of the lasers with Kimmunicator's electrical and infrared scanners. As he finally discerned the best path he, he carefully guided the small craft past the barrier and continued along the shaft.

"Shego, I have to hand it to you… you're definitely an expert at security." Wade tilted the Kimmunicator's camera and looked down through a vent.

A small laser came from the device and burned a small whole through the grating as he flew the Kimmunicator into the hideout's living room. He let it hover in place slowly, searching for Kim or Shego. He flew it carefully into a second door and let the camera search the entire kitchen. The small plane turned and traveled up the stairs of the lair and into the only loft room of the building.

Wade's mouth fell open as he found Kim and Shego. He shook his head and landed the device on the end table next to them. He activated the watch's alarm, and waited.  
………………………………

Kim started to wake as she heard the alarm going off. Her mind recognized it as the Kimmunicator's alarm and she began to think everything that had happened was some kind of sick dream. Then her waking mind registered the body wrapped in her arms. Slowly Kim ran her hand along smooth back of the person she was holding, feeling the heat of the person's skin as her hand slipped under her bedmate's shirt. She heard a soft feminine moan and her eyes opened to stare into brilliant green ones.

"Shego…" Kim started.

"Princess… why are you holding me?" Shego asked.

Kim's eyes widened, "Um…"

"As interesting as this conversation might prove to be ladies… we have bigger issues… and Kim, sending Ron off last night probably wasn't smart…" Wade's voice came from the Kimmunicator.

"So that was my old alarm I heard… Wade, how long have you been here?" She looked over at the night stand and picked up the black device.

"Just a few minutes, by the way Shego, great security. If I'd been any bigger, I'd have never made it… well, not without the weird shit Myrlin used the other night." Wade smiled, "Almost like the stuff at Drakken's lair wasn't meant to keep us out so much as make it seem like it was."

Kim raised an eyebrow at that, throwing a questioning look at Shego, "Wade, I'll assume that's not why you called, so what is?" Kim asked.

"Drakken has your folks. He kidnapped them while Ron and the sorcerer were fighting you two." Wade watched Kim's reaction.

"Where is he?" Her voice was cold as stone.

"I don't know, I've been searching all night, but I can't find anything." Wade sighed.

"I know." Shego said easily.

Kim smiled, "Well Partner, looks like we're going to be bringing the fight to them sooner than we anticipated. Too bad we have to wait till night fall."

"Why night fall?" Wade asked.

"Because my powers only work in the dark… is Myrlin still with Ron?" Kim asked.

"Yes, they're in some sort of weird training area." Wade shrugged.

"Alright, we'll need their help, much as I hate it. They can get my family out while Shego and I kill Drakken and his demons." Kim looked at Shego, the green thief's face was dark, her eyes hard, she nodded.

"Kill? Kim, you've never…" Wade started.

"Wade, you've missed a lot, if you can't be a part of this, don't ever call me again. I'm only doing what has to be done. Drakken sold his soul to a devil, I'm gonna collect the debt." Her green eyes almost seemed inhuman.

Wade's face was shocked as he looked at her, "I get the feeling I shouldn't tell Ron that part of the plan?" Wade said.

"That's probably smart Wade," Kim smiled, "But I'm serious, what's going on is a lot bigger than what we're used to. The people we're facing now don't play by rules like Senior or Monkey Fist. They're in it for more than world domination. They want the world to go to hell in a screaming hand basket." She clenched her fist and grimaced. "There is no other choice."

"Kim, I can't say I agree with killing the enemy, but if you're sure this is your only choice, you'll always have my support when you need me." Wade nodded.

"Wish Ron could have seen it that way." Kim sighed again. "It's black and white for Ron, good and bad. I can't afford to be black and white anymore. Keep me updated Wade, Shego and I have to prepare for tonight. And obviously Ron's got his own thing going on. We'll call you when we're ready to go and relay the coordinates."

"Sure thing Kim… what should I tell Ron?" Wade asked.

"That's up to you Wade. See you when we're ready." Kim killed the connection and laid back into the bed.

"So? Why were you holding me?" Shego asked, her eyes still on Kim.

"Um…" Kim said again, "No chance of forgetting that and moving on?"

"What do you think Princess?" Shego smiled.

"I think you flirt with me entirely too much to be upset that I was cuddling with you in my sleep." Kim said.

"I never said I was upset, but you're avoiding my question." Shego smirked. "Got a secret Princess? You know, thinking back to my time as 'Miss Go', you did get pretty chummy with me real quick there." Shego moved closer, leering at her just a bit. "I make ya warm under that collar?"

"She.. Shego… not the time…" Kim's eyes dilated a bit as she felt Shego get so close.

"Why not Princess? Afraid Stoppable is gonna be upset? You dumped him cause he couldn't handle the truth. I can handle it just fine. And I must say, since I'm gonna be giving up my main source of income, some fringe benefits wouldn't be a bad thing…" Shego moved in closer.

"Wha… what are…you…" Kim bit her lip as Shego got closer.

"I'm hungry, want breakfast Pumpkin?" Shego asked, her lips a centimeter from Kim's, then she backed off and walked toward the kitchen, a smirk playing over her face as she heard Kim whimper behind her.  
………………………………

Wade shook his head as he typed in the signal for Ron's communicator. Whatever was happening at Shego's, Kim was definitely where she needed to be, though he was thinking he should have let that conversation play out a little longer. Oh well, plenty of time for adolescent fantasies later. Sometimes it sucked being a twelve year old and a super genius. He finally got the signal through to the Ron-Com.

"Kinda… Hmph… Busy here Wade." Ron's voice came in tired and breathing heavy, the picture distorted by constant movement.

"Just wanted to let you know, we'd be ready to move on Drakken by tonight." Wade said.

"Why not sooner?" Ron said as he stalled his training a minute.

"The back up I have coming won't be prepared till then, you need the extra training to be of any use at all, from what I'm told, and I still haven't got any information on the base itself, just the location." Wade said.

"Who's the backup?" Ron asked.

"Who do you think Ron? Kim and her new partner. They're still her family, if you think she's gonna sit it out, you're way wrong. And before you consider saying she can handle, not alone she cant. You'll need to protect the Possibles and get them out while she and Shego see to Drakken and his new partner." Wade was careful not to say kill.

Ron sighed on the screen, then looked at Wade. "Alright, let us know when you have more."

Wade smiled as Ron cut the connection. He was coming along, Wade could tell. The constant monitor wade had put on the Ron-Com to track the flow of Mystic Monkey Power normally read signals around one ten to one fifteen. On Monkey Fist, at a partial scan, he read signals at about three fifty. The scan he got on Ron from that conversation showed his output of mystic energy at over five hundred and climbing before the connection was disrupted.

He was about to start hacking again when the communicator showed Ron was calling.

"Yea Ron?"

"Forgot to tell you, we've got Myrlin, Yori, and Master Sensei here as well, they'll be glad to help when its time to go in." Ron said.

"Alright, I'll let Kim and Shego know when they get in touch." Wade said before Ron logged off again."

Wade shook his head, then turned back to the programs he had working on finding Drakken. He closed those off and started to look into Global Justice. He figured it'd be a good idea to find out what the other competition was up to. He knew they couldn't find Kim where she was right now, only Myrlin's majick had made that possible, but they might be trying to come up with a way to kill her or capture her when she showed herself. In any case, he wanted to be ready.

"Let's see, that's the code for the FBI Mainframe… man, so easy… and follow the communication lines through to the CIA… NSA… Oops, tracker virus… no big… send it through a dummy signal, there ya go. They're now searching for the FBI, that aught to be a fun little loop. Ok, NSA mainframe, lets see, they should have a direct connection to… and there it is. Global Justice communications line, oh, and its shielded. How cute. Back track into the firewalls… there we go, shut those down. Now, communications, coded message, lets see… a level eight encryption aught to mean it gets read by Dr. Director herself… tomorrow. Attach a tracker bug under a level ten encryption, and a transmitter signal on a conditional relay… send, receiving, receiving, receiving. They fried the tracker, transmitter is live, and I'm in." Wade smiled, "Amateurs. If I ever work for these people, please lord remind me to upgrade their security."

Wade typed in the next few commands one handed as the other flipped on a new monitor and reached for his soda, "Now, lets see what they have up their sleeves."  
………………………………

Agent Black sighed as he looked over the incoming intel. Whatever his father was doing with that blue egomaniac, it was going to seriously piss off the Rider. If they succeeded, he'd lose his chance to capture the power of The Rider and kill his father. If they failed, his father would move on to a new Rider, or return to his dimension and await a second chance at Blaze or Possible. Either way, he'd be out of the picture for a while. That would mean the spear was useless since it couldn't be taken into a hell world. Even if it could, his father was linked to his dimension. He was invincible within its borders.

He pulled a file from one of his desk's drawers and opened it to the record of William Du.

"Ok, Mr. Du, let's see… Global Justice number one agent, fifteen commendations for actions above and beyond the call of duty, twelve commendations for excellence in the field, forty-two commendations during training for investigative ability, twenty seven commendations during training for fire arms precision, top score on the firing range for all of Global Justice world wide. Psychological evaluation shows that William has a strong sense of justice and is loyal to that principle to the point where he sees the world as black and white. Will go out of his way to uphold justice, or what he sees as justice." Black shook his head, and inside, Blackheart growled. "In other words, this boy scout is completely incorruptible. I hate the incorruptible."

Black looked over at his window and got up to shut it, and his door. Once both were locked he sat back down and let himself relax, his eyes bleeding black and his skin becoming a dark shade of blue. He kept the human form for the moment, but let his clawed fingers run over his desk.

"Communications, call signal coded under Black Three." Blackheart waited as the communications device made the call.

"Lord Blackheart?" The voice on the end of the line asked, his features shadowed in the display screen.

"I have a job for you, I need to find a weapon that those like us can not touch, which means I need to use an innocent pawn. I'm going to pair you with this person and I want you to keep an eye on him. He may not be corruptible, but if he thinks he's doing his job he just may be manipulated." Blackheart smiled. "I want you in Middleton by this afternoon."

"I shall be there Lord Blackheart." The person on the other end closed the connection and Blackheart smiled.

"Soon I will be in control again… still, I'll need to see to it that father fails but doesn't fail…" Blackheart smiled, then let his form return to that of Agent Black, he walked out of the room and to the main war room.

As he rounded the corner, he saw Dr. Director standing in front of the worlds largest computer screen, watching the movements and reports of every agent in the field. He walked up to her carefully, wanting to be casual.

"Agent Black?" Dr. Director asked.

"You're aware that Kim Possible's parents have been kidnapped?" Agent Black asked.

"I was informed this morning yes, do we have any leads?" She looked at him.

"Dr. Drew "Drakken" Lipsky. We feel that the suspect Kim Possible will attempt to rescue them and kill Dr. Drakken. If that is the case, I think it would be prudent to place several agents in preparation to attack the base immediately behind Miss Possible in an attempt to secure her while she's concentrating on something else. If she has not moved by morning, we move in anyway and save the hostages." He felt sick to his stomach suggesting that last part, but it's what a true agent would have done.

"A sound plan, do you have a team in mind?" She smiled as she turned back to the screen.

"I'll prepare a team immediately, with your permission ma'am?" He saluted.

"Do it." She keyed a button on the control panel in front of her, "Dismissed."

Black walked out smiling, but inside, Blackheart was laughing like a demon.  
………………………………

Wade was in shock, he'd just read the orders being issued and watched multiple live feeds of all of Global Justice's officers. Not only had he seen the plans they were making to combat Kim, he'd watched Global Justice's current second in command turn into a demonic form of himself. He shook his head and got back to his hacking. He couldn't fight demons, but he could definitely fight Global Justice computers, and make sure things didn't go as planned.  
………………………………

Kim walked into the gym portion of Shego's home and looked around. The place was covered from head to foot in some yellow material that was as ugly as it came. The walls, floor, benches, punching bags, ropes, everything was yellow. She turned to look at Shego, looking the green thief's workout clothes over. Black shorts and a green sports bra.

"Ok, why is your gym yellow when everything else in your house is black, green, or both?" She asked.

"Because they don't make this plasma retardant material in black or green, let alone both. It's the only thing I could find that let me practice my plasma without destroying the place." She shrugged.

"Good reason… what about your new powers?" She asked.

"Don't know. I just got them… two days ago, and haven't been able to train since that happened. Too busy dealing with a Hell Fire Princess." Shego smirked.

"Oh really?" Kim ran her hands over her body slowly, "Little ole me?"

Shego watched her hands move, but shook it off. "Smooth Pumpkin, wanna practice before tonight? Or just wanna flirt?"

"Flirting sounds good, but you're right, you probably need the workout." Kim smirked and back flipped to avoid the flame wreathed punch.

"You are so gonna pay for that Cupcake." Shego growled as she leapt at Kim again, hands bathed in hellfire."

"Oh please Shego… that's the least you deserve after that display this morning." Kim said as she tried to sweep Shego's feet out from under her.

"What display Princess?" Shego launched a fireball at Kim, amazed that the redhead avoided it so easily.

"Pretending you were gonna kiss me… not nice Shego…" Kim launched a crescent kick at Shego's head, not surprised when the thief ducked it.

"Who says I was pretending? You're the one who was acting scared? What's the matter, I get your hopes up?" Shego leapt over Kim's head and tried to land a kick to the back of her knee as she landed.

The redhead spun to the side, avoiding the kick. "Maybe…" She smirked as that made Shego pause and landed a kick to her ribs, following up with a right left combination that kept her off balance.

"Whoa there Possible," Shego finally managed to block and avoid the blows as she got her bearings back in her mind, "You saying you wanted me to kiss you?" She stopped in the middle of the fight.

"You saying you didn't want to kiss me?" Kim shrugged.

"Careful what you wish for Princess." Shego fell back into her fighting stance.

"I wish for world peace… when I want that kiss, I'll take it." Kim smirked her own dark little smile and launched at Shego again, high kicks and rabbit punches.

If the brazen comment from Miss Perfect hadn't thrown the thief off, the rapid fire attack had. Still, she smirked as she worked to avoid the blows, searching for the perfect opening to go with her come back.

"Yea right Kimmie. You may talk big, but you're little miss goody two shoes. You wouldn't bat for that team if your life depended on it." Shego back flipped out of range and launched a few fireballs to keep Kim at a distance. Leading her to where she wanted.

"Miss goody two shoes? Weren't you paying attention last night?" Kim double checked the direction Shego was guiding her with the fireballs. She'd be cornered in a minute, but Shego was making sure not to leave her other avenues of motion. She'd have to get ahead of the lead.

"Yea, I was, and you cried in my arms." Shego smiled as she landed that dig, grinning wider as Kim found the only way out of her fireball trap.

"And you said you completely understood, going a little soft yourself?" Kim smiled at her reply as she ran up the wall and bounded into a back flip over Shego's fireballs.

"I'm not soft Kimmie, I'm wise." Shego ran at her, hand's blazing.

Kim stood her ground, waiting. As the high right punch came in she grabbed Shego's wrist and spun, driving the flaming thief into the wall and pinning her there with her body. Her free hand went to Shego's waist and her thigh slid between her legs.

"Wise huh?" Kim leaned in slowly, "Whatever you say Shego." She released the thief and walked out of the room.

Shego watched her head to the garage, smiling. "Maybe she really is growing up."

Kim walked over to her bike and sat down, feeling the sense of the second self inside her. She looked into the mirror and saw her other half.

"Hello Rider," She smiled.

"Hello Kim, taking my advice." The Rider's flame was glowing a soft blue.

"Advice? You told me I should sleep with my former archenemy. You did notice she's a girl right?" Kim laughed at the creature.

"That doesn't bother you, you've always been attracted to both sexes, even if you won't admit it. What's bugging you, is you've always been attracted to her, and now that the chance is there, you're scared." The Rider looked over Kim's shoulder.

"So what are you? Like my conscience? The devil on my shoulder? A figment of my imagination?" Kim asked.

"I'm the way your mind deals with the hellfire in your soul. Or maybe a figment of your imagination. Either way, I'm a part of you. I help you understand things. Now that you've accepted me though, I don't have to be so rough, and you can be a little rougher. Very bold move in there by the way." The Rider laughed, "You should have kissed her."

"But I didn't." Kim sighed, "Maybe when I figure the rest of this shit out…did I just swear?"

"Yes Kim, you did. Good girl, you're becoming a strong young woman." The Rider smiled, an intriguing feat for a skull.

"Yea, but is the world ready for a Kim Possible with the power of a demon?" Kim shrugged, "Oh well, they've got me."

"Yes they do, and you're about to get a call, so best to finish this conversation…" The Rider smiled.

"How do you know… you know what, never mind. What do you have to say." Kim asked.

"Just remember. You're not human anymore. You're Ghost Rider. You're the embodiment of vengeance. That's a lonely road, if you've got someone willing to ride it with you, it's a good thing." The rider vanished in a swirl of blue fire.

The Kimmunicator beeped as the rider vanished and Kim looked at it, "Go Wade."

"Got some bad news for you Kim." Wade said, "GJ isn't just after you, they're being manipulated from within."

"Who could be manipulating Betty Director?" Kim asked, walking back towards the main house to find Shego and fill her in.

"A demon of some kind, whoever he called from his office called him "Lord Blackheart" he's going by the moniker Agent Black." Wade said, looking over his notes.

Kim found Shego in the living room, sipping a sports drink as she cooled off from the workout, she looked up at the sound of voices, "What's up?"

"Wade found a demon working in Global Justice, presumably for the same reasons that Mephistopheles is working with Drakken, he was filling me in and I thought you'd like to know." Kim said, sitting down.

"You're right, what else have you got… Wade." Shego shivered as she said the name, "That's gonna take getting used to."

"Seriously." Wade said, "Well, they've also got plans in the works to acquire… I can't believe I'm saying this, The Spear of Destiny." Wade shook his head.

"The huh?" Shego asked.

"The Spear of Destiny is a legendary holy relic. It is also called the Holy Lance, Lance of Longinus, Spear of Christ, or some version there of. It is supposedly the spear used by a roman soldier to pierce the side of Jesus while he was being crucified. Its said that whomever wields it is invincible in battle, that it is their destiny to rule the world." Wade finished. "The occult following of the weapon, states that it is a divine weapon capable of slaying demons, even the upper echelons and generals of Hell."

"So, it could be used by a lesser demon, to kill a stronger demon?" Shego suggested.

"Indeed… what are you thinking?" Wade asked.

"That we're in the middle of a power struggle, that the demon in Global Justice is looking to overthrow Mephistopheles and use you and the spear as a weapon to accomplish that." Shego shrugged, "It's what I'd do."

"Sounds like a smart plan, looks like we have two enemies… well, two real enemies. Global Justice I was willing to place in the misguided category, but a demon pulling the strings… trouble. Where are they on finding the spear?" Kim let her head fall back on the couch.

"They've got Will Du in Vienna, checking a lead. They think that the spear there is a replica, but an accurate one. To be accurate, the person who created it would have had to see the original. They hope they'll find a clue to it's location." Wade shrugged. "Fifty/fifty chance."

"Keep me informed, what else do they have?" Kim looked, "That can't be their only plan."

"It's not, they're setting up to attack Drakken right behind you, hoping to catch you in the cross fire." Wade said, "Dr. Director trust him, whether that's a spell, mind control, or just good acting on his part… I don't know."

"We'll proceed as planned… go in, and have Ron and Myrlin…" Kim started.

"Problem, they have your family in separate cells. The Tweebs together, mom on a separate level, and dad in another. We also have two others with Ron. Master Sensei, and Yori from Yamanouchi." Wade looked at her.

"Three sets of hostages, six people, and two sets of opposition." Kim sighed. "Shego?"

"Drop the plans on Drakken and his partner, concentrate on rescuing the hostages. If we get the chance, we take it, but we go straight for the hostages. Three teams of two. You and me, of course, the other two, we let them pair off to fit their strengths. We don't know what they can do… If I know Drakken, I can pretty much guess where the hostages are, which means we'll have an easier time at that. Also, we don't bother with stealth, we go in as blatantly and flashily as possible. The more chaos we create, the better chance of getting lost in it once GJ moves in." Shego finished.

"Good plan. Wade, inform the others. It's a couple hours till sunset, we'll meet at the edge of town and go from there." Kim smiled, "And thanks." She cut the connection.

"So, why press an attack right behind us?" Kim looked at Shego.

"So we'd do exactly what we're doing. If we win, he loses his shot to take over, if we fail, he doesn't have us to use as his distraction. This way, we stand a chance of rescuing your family, but Drakken and his partner won't give up, and he can make it seem like a back up action to try and help his "boss"." Shego smiled.

"Sucks to be us right now… but we'll be able come out on top." She smiled.

"Sucks to be the ones we're pissed at even more." Shego lit her hand up, "Think we should gear up and head out, get something to eat before we besiege the fortress?"

"Sounds like a plan, and a killer first date." She leapt to her feet and went toward Shego's closet, looking for clothes.

"Date?" Shego looked at her.

"For normal people, not even close. For us…" She smiled back at Shego over her shoulder. "Spankin."  
………………………………

Ron looked around at the demolished landscape. He couldn't believe he'd done this. He turned his head to look at Rufus on his shoulder, smiling at the slight yellow aura surrounding the naked mole rat. He tilted his head and Rufus mimicked the gesture.

"We're ready buddy." Ron smiled.

"Oooh Yea." Rufus nodded.

He turned to Master Sensei and Myrlin, they were both looking at him expectantly. "Thanks. I feel better. " He walked over to his two teachers.

"It was your Destiny Stoppable-Sama, when this is completed, I hope you will return to Yamanouchi…" He turned to the entrance, where Yori was returning, "And the hope of others as well."

Ron turned to see Yori, coming to him with a bundle in her arms, "Ron-Sama, a gift from Master Sensei, and the Yamanouchi School." She offered him the wrapped bundle and he took it carefully, removing the Lotus Blade from the folded cloth.

"I knew there was a sword." Myrlin shook his head.

"Thank you Sensei, Yori." He smiled at them.

"This, Ron-Sama, is a gift from me." She pulled a second bundle from her pack and Ron smiled.  
………………………………

Will Du looked at the spear on the other side of the glass. He was sorry he'd found what he did. He had another lead, which meant he'd have to follow that. He made a call from his communicator and turned, walking out into the Vienna sun.

"Sir, I found a clue. I need transport to Vatican City, and a liaison within the Vatican police." He looked at his watch.

"Very good Agent Du, I'll have your transport and a partner meeting you in Vatican City. She's had experience dealing with the Vatican Police before as well, so she should be helpful." Agent Black said, "She'll be able to provide you with your liaison once you arrive."

"Very good Sir," Will shook his head, "Du out." He closed the connection.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry this update has taken so long, but as I mentioned, I had to rewrite the whole thing... on top of that, I made a few changes doing so and it's now a bit shorter than my average... Let me know what you guys think of it though, and, without further ado...

* * *

Will stepped off the plane and looked around. He'd been to Vatican City once before, but seeing it was always intriguing. He looked to where the Basilica di San Pietro in Vaticano, Saint Peter's Basilica, stood and started to walk toward the beautiful building. He could have had the craft land closer, but what was coming to this city if he didn't enjoy the view. Still, his mind was troubled by what he knew was happening back home. He'd had one of the few people on the payroll he knew he could trust send him encrypted reports of all the plans and information on Kim Possible that Agent Black had accessed. So far, he knew of the kidnapping, the death and disappearance of two fellow agents, the plan to trap Kim in a cross fire between Drakken and GJ, and he hoped to God that Black wasn't working with Drakken… or worse.

He'd have to be sure to watch his back with this… partner that Black had sent him as well. He didn't even know her name yet, or how she planned to gain access to not only the spear, but the Vatican's secret records. Still that was another bridge he'd have to cross when he came to it. His hand absently rested on his sidearm as he thought about that.

"Best get this over with." He said to himself as he walked into the Basilica, his eyes roaming over the few people within.

"Agent Du?" The husky feminine voice came from his right and slightly behind.

"You're stealthy, that's a good thing… I think…" He turned to where she was standing in the shadows near the door.

"My name is Lilly Night… I'll be your partner for the rest of this mission. Agent Black said you had to see the spear kept in the Basilica and that you might require access to the Vatican's Private archives…" Her smile twisted a bit as she walked out of the shadows to reveal a black GJ body suit covering a well toned body. Her face was as pale as a ghost, this fact increased by the inky black lipstick and midnight tresses of her hair.

"That's right. Who do we need to speak to in order to arrange it?" Will asked as he turned back to the room at large.

"All taken care of sir, they were apprehensive at first, but I have pull with certain sects within the Vatican, and while I do not have the Pope's ear, I'm owed favors by those who do. We have free reign of the Basilica, the archives, and access to the Pope's personal archivist in order to translate or find anything we may be searching for." She started to walk, moving past him. "If you'll follow me, we can go to the spear now, and then I'll send for the archivist to lead us into the archives."

"You've been busy. That's an impressive accomplishment, though I don't believe I've ever heard of you before Agent Night…" Will said.

"I'm not an actual Agent of Global Justice, I'm a freelancer. I have security clearance level with a standard GJ field agent, but I don't hold an actual rank within the agency. I mostly work on special cases involving religious artifacts, and high security threats from fanatical religious sects… I'm also a legal minister, though of no specific denomination." She smiles. "And please, call me Lilly."

Will nodded, "Very well, Lilly." He made a note in his head to double check all that information with his contact later.

"And here we are. The Vatican Lance, one of the supposed pieces of the Spear of Destiny." She shrugged, "Not the first time I've seen it, and I've seen the tip as well… they don't look like anything special to me."

"Yes, I quite agree, the spear in Vienna isn't exactly that impressive either. However I don't think any of these is actually the true Spear of Destiny. I think the true Spear of Destiny was no where near Jesus when he was crucified. I'm not even sure the lance that Longinus used was even real. I think that story was created later to take the attention away from another spear, a weapon of power that was hidden by the same people who created the Longinus legend…"

"Interesting idea." Lilly seemed to think for a bit.

"I had the spear in Vienna put through Metallurgical testing. It's the wrong type of metal to be on a Roman Lance in that time period… However, it does fit with a metal alloy found, rarely, but exclusively in another time period… on a whole other continent. If this one has the same metal, and the agents I have checking the other spears show up with another match, we're headed to Iceland." Will stopped taking pictures and checked the camera.

"You think they'll let you put a religious relic through chemical test?" Lilly smiled.

"No chance in hell, but I had the techs work up this camera that scans metal for specific crystallizations present within the alloy." he pressed a few buttons, "Of which this spear is showing five for five. Positive match."

"So, to the archives?"

"No, to the jet to check and see if the other's came up wit the same alloy, if they did, we can go straight to Iceland. If not, then we go to the archives and see what else we can discover about this spear and how it connects to the one in Vienna." Will turned to leave.

"You're all business, aren't you Du?" Lilly looked him over carefully.

"Only when I have to be."  
………………………………

Kim leaned on her bike as she watched the sun set. She and Shego were sitting in a clearing near Drakken's latest lair and waiting on the call from Wade that would tell them everyone was in place. She looked over at the green thief and smiled; her eyes full of mischief for a change. Her smile turned to a smirk as the thief looked over at her.

"What are you thinking about Princess?" Shego returned the look with a smirk of her own.

"Well, if you must know, I was considering the look on Drakken's face when we came in, flames blazing, and destroyed his entire operation, wiped out a few dozen of his demon henchmen, and escaped with my family just in time for GJ to walk in on him trying to catch us." Kim whistled just a bit, "Speaking of which, did you notice them yet?"

"You mean the four cloaked scout jets that keep doing fly bys?" Shego asked, looking up, "Yea, wonder if they're as stupid as they seem."

"Probably…" Kim smiled, "Sun's setting, ready to get this show on the road?"

"Princess, I'm dying for it." Shego threw her leg over her bike and looked at Kim.

"Ok then…" Kim looked at the horizon as the last rays of sun died in the sky. A quick motion and she brought the Kimmunicator up to eye level.

"Go Kim." Wade's voice spoke.

"Shego and I are in position, we go in first; we'll start out as if we're attacking the main lab… Give us five minutes then send the other four in after the chaos starts. Remember, the objective is to get my family and get out, but destroy as much as possible on your way through." Kim looked at Wade.

"No problem Kim. Just watch your back. GJ is after you, not the rest of us." Wade closed the connection.

Kim smiled as she let her power loose, the hell fire rushing over her and her bike. She felt the rush again as her power changed her skin to flaming bone, and morphed her leathers into a demonic representation of themselves. She smiled, watching her bike shift from red to chrome as the wheels burst into flame, the skull on the front spitting flame from its eye sockets.

She looked over at Shego and her face curled into a slight grimace as she looked at the bike her partner rode. She carefully reached out her hand placed it on the gas tank of the bike, letting her power flow into the machine. She watched Shego's eyes as the bike roared with power, it's own wheels bursting into flame, but no other changes appearing other wise.

"_Not as stylish as mine, but it'll do the same tricks." _The rider spoke, "_Now let's go, there's innocent blood to avenge."_

"I'm right behind you Princess." Shego gunned the engine.

Kim smiled at her partner, her flaming skull turning a light blue, then it blazed red again as she gunned her own engine and left a trail of hell fire, riding straight for Drakken's lair. Even as she rode, her eyes searched for the entrance point they had discussed. As she spotted it, she drew the shotgun from the small of her back and Shego charged a fireball in her hand.

The shattering stone and metal rained down around them as they landed in the hallway, the sound of their bikes echoing as they roared toward there destination. Kim laughed from behind the guise of The Rider, this new style seeming strange, but fun. She fired her shotgun again as a demonic form loomed around a corner to grab her. The beast exploded into a cloud of flaming ash.

"Nice shot Princess!" Shego yelled as she launched a ball of hellfire at another demon, resulting in her own cloud of ash.

"_I wonder what Drakken thinks of the new style!"_ The rider roared.

"I think… Kim Possible… That you should have never messed with forces you don't understand!" Drakken's voice came from the walls around them.

"Hey Dr. D. Consider this payment in lieu of my severance pay!" Shego shouted as she fired a ball of Hellfire at another demon.

"Ah yes, my ex sidekick… working with the good guys now? How low the mighty have fallen." Drakken's nasal, mocking, whine sounded again.

"_He's different!" _The rider noted as she pulled the Hell Cycle to a stop.

"Probably Mephistopheles' doing…" Shego pointed out pulling up beside her.

As they looked toward the main lab, their eyes traveled slowly over the sea of demons. Spiny coats and hard chitinous shells blocked the way. Each one had flashing claws and glowing red eyes. The two heroes only smiled.

"_I count twenty." _The Rider pointed out.

"Me to, think we should let them call for backup?" Shego asked.

The sound of an explosion from deeper in the base rocked everyone. Kim tilted her head and listened closely, and a second explosion came from the opposite direction.

"_No, it sounds like everyone will be busy. Let's just make the fun last…" _Kim gripped the chain from around her waist and started twirling the flaming metal.  
………………………………

Ron looked down at the armor Yori had gifted him. It covered his black ninja gi strategically. The armored portions in yellow lacquered plates, it made him look more like a samurai. He brushed fingers reverently over the breast plate. Then he flexed his hands, feeling the plates of the gloves stretch their ties against his forearms. Similar plates covered his biceps, thighs, and boots. The Lotus Blade hanging at his side.

"Where did this armor come from Yori?" Ron asked, flexing his arms against the tightened straps that held the plates securely to his body.

"It is the ancestral armor of my family Ron-Sama. It belonged to my father, and his, and his. It would have gone to his son, but my parents were killed before they could have another child. As the last of my family, it was my honor to gift it to you." Yori said.

"What? I don't deserve it… I'm just…" Ron said.

"Nonsense Ron-Sama, you are the Monkey Master and…" Yori stopped. "The armor is yours."

Ron looked at Yori as she turned away, eyeing the lair they'd be entering. He could tell there was something distracting her, but he just didn't know what. He looked down at Rufus, his pink head poked from a pocket hidden within the folds of his gi. The little mole rat pointed at the ninja and gestured wildly.

"Yori… why did you give _me_ this armor?" Ron asked.

"Because Ron-Sama, I wanted you to have it…" Yori turned to him. "You are…"

The sound of the Kimmunicator cut off any more conversation as Ron answered. "Go Wade."

"Ghost Rider and Shego are inside, Myrlin and Sensei just went in. Now it's your turn. Remember. Fast and noisy. As much chaos as possible." Wade said.

"On our way." Ron cut the connection. "Yori… I want… I really want to have this conversation, but right now…"

"I understand Ron-Sama, I will always be here." Yori bowed, then turned back to the lair. "This is your part… Ron-Sama."

Ron smiled as he drew the Lotus Blade, feeling it's power coursing through him, and his through it. They walked toward wall of the lair, smiling as they reached it. Ron gave a quick mental command and the Lotus Blade transformed into a huge hammer.

"Stand back." A great swing imploded the wall. "Ah-boo-yah!"

"Oh Ron-Sama, you and your American style showmanship…" Yori said as the chaos of the exploding wall brought demons running from all side. The ninja silently drew a pair of bladed fans.

"These guys are demons, right Yori?" Ron asked as he changed the blade back to normal.

"Hai, Ron-Sama." Yori rushed forward.

"Just checking." Ron rushed in as well, his sword flashing as he ducked a swipe of claws and brought it up to impale the attacking creature.

Ron ducked and dodged between claw swipes. The katana that was the lotus blade flashing with an eerie blue light as it trailed through demonic flesh. He smiled as an unexpected attack trailed through his defenses. The demon's claws slashed brutally at the armor, but the only sign of their passing was a trail of sparks before the Lotus Blade severed the creature's arm.

On her side of the room, Yori was spinning and twirling like a dancer. Her fans were in constant motion as she avoided the claws of her attackers. A fan whipped out and disemboweled one as the closed fan in the other hand blocked the clawed fist of another. A back flip sent her over the slicing tail of another her fan blinding it before she landed.

"Ron-Sama, these demons are strong… but unskilled and slow. If you can handle them, I shall search for our objective." Yori said as she darted between two demons toward the open hallway.

"Go Yori…" Ron transformed the Lotus blade into a pair of clawed knuckles. "It's monkey time."  
………………………………

"So, Master, how have you been over the years?" Myrlin asked as he and Master Sensei walked down the hallway toward the boy's cell.

"The Yamanouchi School has prospered greatly Myrlin; though it is good to see you again." Master Sensei watched as a pair of demons came into the hall, both charging down on him. Without breaking their leisurely stride the aged ninja Master shoved his palm into the first demon's chest, sending him flying backwards into the other. "Your turn, old friend."

"Of course." The wizard pulled a gem stone from his pocket and launched it at the creatures, smiling as it exploded and disintegrated them and the wall they collided with.

"You're using much more force than necessary." Master Sensei pointed out.

"Wade said that this is to be… fast and noisy. We're supposed to be causing chaos and destruction so that they won't have time or foresight to harm the family. Also, the confusion is supposed to provide us cover in the escape." Myrlin shrugged.

"The boys are behind this wall." Master Sensei said, as he pressed his hand to it. "Will you provide us a door?"

"Of course. Could you cover me?" Myrlin stepped to the wall, pulling out a piece of black chalk.

"It is my honor." Sensei said as he stood behind the wizard, awaiting the imminent attack.

Myrlin quickly began to draw a door onto the wall. As he stepped back he held the chalk in his hand and knocked three times on the door. He turned back to the Sensei as the spell completed and opened a door in the wall. "We're in."

Sensei smiled as he grabbed a demon's arm and threw him into a charging pack of his cohorts. "Then let us step through…"

Myrlin tossed another crystal onto the floor between them and the demons, smirking as pillars of ice started to blast from the ground, stabbing the demons and destroying nearby equipment. "After you, Master."

"My thanks," Sensei stepped through the black doorway, emerging into a cell with the twins.

"Who are you?" Jim and Tim asked in tandem as the aged ninja looked at them.

"I am Master Sensei of the Yamanouchi School. Your sister asked for our aid in rescuing you." He bowed to the twins.

"Hello boys, getting to know Master Sensei? Good… Now, for us to get out of here… the nearest exterior wall is straight that way." Myrlin said as he pointed to their left.

"Boys, if you'll stay behind us…" Master Sensei smiled.

"I'll drill a whole straight to our exit." Myrlin smiled as he picked a pair of crystals out of his pouch and balled his fists around them. The pulsing blue light that enveloped his fists hummed low as he approached a wall. "Stand back…"  
………………………………

Anne Possible continued to look around her cell, hopeful that she'd be able to find some flaw in Drakken's construction. As of yet though, she'd found nothing. Still, the fact that all the guards had left coupled with the explosions she'd heard probably meant that rescue was on its way.

"Kim… you always did have a way of making an entrance." She said as she decided to sit down and wait.

"Possible-Sensei?" The sweet voice seemed to come from nowhere.

"Pardon?" Anne looked around again then smiled as a brunette in a ninja gi flipped down from the ceiling and into her line of sight. "Ah, yes… and you are?"

"My name is Yori, and it is my honor to rescue you Possible-Sensei." Yori bowed, then straightened and sliced the lock of the cell with her fans.

"Thank you Yori, but what about my family?" Anne carefully stepped out of the cell.

"Your children are currently in the care of my Master Sensei and the one called Myrlin. Your husband will be rescued by Shego-san and your daughter…" Yori smiled, "But we should hurry, Ron-Sama is providing us cover so that we may make our escape."

"Ronald? Doesn't sama mean master?" Anne shook her head.

"Not exactly Possible-Sensei, but it is a term of honor yes. Now, we must hurry." Yori turned and signaled for Anne to follow her, "Stay in my footsteps, and speak quietly."

Anne moved behind Yori, letting the ninja lead her carefully back through the facility. Following as the teenage kunoichi used her stealth skills to guide them outside without incident.

"Why can't my daughter do that?" Anne looked back at the facility as an explosion rocked a wall and watched her boys come out behind an aged man and the wizard Myrlin. "BOYS!"

"MOM!" Jim and Tim yelled in unison and ran toward her, "Where's dad?"  
………………………………

"I thought you said your demons could handle them Mephistopheles." Drakken shouted, his eyes glowing red.

"Relax doctor… this minor set back is of little concern. I merely failed to anticipate the aid of her outside sources. Usually when I face a Ghost Rider, it's a solo act." Mephistopheles shrugged.

"So glad you can calmly accept this…" Drakken laughed. "THEY'RE GOING TO KILLS US!"

"Not likely, by the time they arrive, we shall be long gone… and hell is full of demons I can summon to aid us. Next time we'll be better prepared…" Mephistopheles shrugged again.

"You'll never beat my Kimmie-cub…" James yelled from the cell behind them, and drawing there attention.

"Ah yes, Mr. Possible… I'd almost forgotten you." Mephistopheles turned to him.  
………………………………


	8. Chapter 8

Shego stood under the tree watching Kim as she placed the rose at the grave. She'd seen the redhead break down right after they found him. It was a scary sight, but it really proved to her what they were fighting; the final piece of the puzzle. She wasn't just Ghost Rider anymore. She was The Spirit of Vengeance. She felt the approach coming but didn't bother to defend. She already knew who it was.

"Hello Mrs. Possible." Shego looked over at the neurosurgeon.

"Shego." Anne sighed as she watched Kim kneeling by her husband's grave. "She blames herself."

"No, she doesn't. But she didn't get to grieve yet. Believe me, she blames Mephistopheles and Drakken. And when she rides, she'll be looking for revenge. It's going to be a blood bath when we find them." Shego sighed.

"You're planning murder." Anne looked at the woman, her Mediterranean coloring strange when she was so used to the green.

"No, we're planning vengeance. Justice." Shego let her hands ignite and smiled, "It was a side effect of the Penance Stare. My soul is pure hellfire now. I'm an agent of vengeance. I can see a person's sins weighing on them. I got a look at Mephistopheles. He's a true devil, and Drakken, since Drakken let Mephistopheles in, he's become as black as they get. They both will answer for their sins." Shego sighed.

"What happened, Shego?" Anne turned to her.

"I don't know… They were gone when we got there. I could still feel it though, their taint, the blackness that seeped off Drakken's soul and the choking miasma that was Mephistopheles. Drakken's the one who actually killed him, but I think he drew on the devil's power to do it." Shego sighed. "And what's worse, I think Kim saw it, heard his soul calling out for vengeance as it happened." Shego's eyes were still locked on Kim through the entire conversation.

"You're in love with her." It wasn't a question.

"I know." Shego sighed, "And all it took was her becoming a demonic avatar for vengeance, a pair of devil's trying to kill us, and every law enforcement agency in the world making her the number one on their most wanted list."

"Is she?" Anne looked at her daughter across the cemetery.

"Maybe, she's starting to be. I think the Ghost Rider let her finally accept all of herself. She quit seeing the world in black and white and started realizing what she had with Ron was…" Shego searched for a word.

"Fleeting. They cared for each other, but it wasn't… what her father and I had." Anne let a tear fall down her cheek.

"We'll get them Mrs. P. We'll kill them all. Even Blackheart." Shego's fist burnt brighter. "If I have to scorch them all to death myself, they'll pay for making Kimmie cry if nothing else."  
… **000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … **

Kim was aware of her mother as she spoke with Shego, but she couldn't concentrate on that right now as she knelt by her father's grave. She could still see it in her mind. Hear his soul as it cried out in pain from what Drakken did to him. She saw it again as she closed her eyes and touched the cold stone of his grave marker.

She'd have to remember to do something extra special when they found Drakken. Even now, she could feel the Rider's pull. Wanting to reap vengeance for the pain he'd caused, not just to her, but to all those he's harmed. He was hiding now, she knew, but it would only be a matter of time.

She channeled a little hell fire into her hand and traced a rose into the stone, knowing the one she'd placed on the grave wouldn't last, and she didn't know when she'd be able to return. She could hear some of the conversation behind her and smiled when Shego admitted to loving her. The pain of losing Ron had paled in comparison to losing her father. With Shego's help though, and her vengeance, she could begin to heal.

Already she felt lighter after saying good bye.

"It's not all bad you know." Kim looked up to see her father sitting on his headstone, "Don't worry Kimmie-cub, just a ghost. And only you can see me."

"Dad…" Kim's voice caught.

"I miss you too, and Mom and the twins…" Her dad sighed, "But I came with a message. Will Du is the answer. You won't be able to beat Mephistopheles without him." Her dad looked up, "And GJ is coming."

"I know dad, I love you." Kim let her tears fall as she looked at him.

"Take care of Shego Kim, she'll be there for you, so you be there for her too, she'll need it with what's about to come. I can't say any more than that." He smiled at her. "I'll always love you, goodbye."

Kim stood and turned her head a bit, "Shego, take Mom home." With that, Kim released the Rider.

Hellfire engulfed her hair and her face became a skull as she loosed the chain from around her waist. In her peripheral vision she could see Shego lighting up as she lead her mother through the cemetery and GJ forces started to move out of the shadows toward her. It was subtle, but she could see the slight demonic taint they held; just enough to blind and corrupt them.

"_I don't want to hurt you, you're innocents corrupted by a devil, but I'll fight if I must."_

One of them fired and was shocked when the Rider's chain whipped out and lashed the bullet from the air.

"_Fair enough."_

As the other agents opened fire, Kim moved, chain flashing out again and again to destroy their weapons as she landed punches and kicks laced with hellfire to burn the demon's taint away. As they attacked in mass she roared her rage out. They had disturbed her grief, tainted her goodbye with her father. She couldn't judge them, but she could make them pay.

The first fell to a broken nose, his eyes blinded by the hellfire in her punch as the demon's taint was burned away. Next a fierce kick broke an agent's ribs as her boot launched him out of the fight and into an obelisk. Her chain seared the hands of another. Soon the scent of burning flesh and flowing blood was permeating the air and still they came from the shadows. She smiled though at the sound of a motorcycle starting up and felt the subtle touch of hellfire as it drove away.

"_That's my cue boys, but believe me, your boss and I will be having words about this." _The Rider began to spin her chain, surround herself in a cone of hellfire.

The hellfire cone protecting her from attack by the mundane officers even though they still fired at her, their bullets melting as they contacted the demonic heat. When all the weapons clicked on empty the flaming shield vanished to reveal her there, straddling her bike.

"_Give Betty my regards." _The rider revved the engine and the wheels flamed to life as she rode threw the minor barrier they'd erected.

Kim looked back as she saw several global justice vehicles pull out of hiding and begin to chase her. Kim laughed as she poured more hellfire into her bike, leaving a burning trench in the road as she vanished from sight.  
**000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000**

Dr. Director cursed as she read the reports from her agents. She'd seen this coming a mile away, but Black had been sure that they'd be able to capture her. Still, the fact that Kim was capable of such violence now worried her. She'd burned one agent so badly, that he'd wear the scars for life. Another's fingers were seared together, and would require surgery to heal. The broken bones and bruising was even worse. Instead of the clean breaks of a trained martial artist, these were brutally shattered.

She was hoping that Will would report in soon as to the location of the spear. In the mean time, she had to find Kim and her new partner. Another factor to consider had been the reports of Shego's new abilities. She was no longer green, and while makeup could account for that, it couldn't account for her flames new color. It appeared that Kim's demonic self had somehow infected the thief.

Another factor to consider was their considerable powers, and those of their allies. Shego's flame, while different was well known. Kim's abilities, without her powers, were legendary; with them, it was seeming she was nigh unstoppable. Not even bullets managed to harm her. Stoppable had shown some strange powers as well in the assault on Drakken's lair, and the extent of those was still unsure. The final three allies, were all complete unknowns.

"Decided what to do, Director?" Black asked from the doorway.

"Get me Team Go!" Dr. Director said.

"With pleasure." Black smiled.  
**000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000**

Shego looked around the safe house as she escorted Anne into it. Her eyes raked over the hidden security systems and her newer senses over the magical wards. It wasn't perfect, but it'd protect them while she and Kim did what they had to. Her eyes locked on Stoppable as he walked down the stairs.

"Shego." Ron's eyes were hard and he still wore the armor and sword that he'd used in the Raid on Drakken's lair.

"Sidekick." Shego said.

"Where's Kim?" He moved to stand a few feet in front of her.

"Right about now, teaching a few Global Justice drones why it's stupid to piss off a Ghost Rider." Shego smirked.

"Sounds about like her new outlook." Ron said, "Shego, I see what's happening between you two."

"And?" Shego's eyes turned just as hard as Ron's.

"If you hurt her, I have an entire school of trained ninja that I will be more than happy to send after you." Ron said.

"You have a school of Ninja?" Shego laughed.

"It is true," Master Sensei walked into the room, "With accepting the mantle of Monkey Master, Stoppable-Sama is now the rightful head of the Yamanouchi School. It is his place to lead."

Shego blinked, "Whoa."

"Now that Mrs. P is back, we'll be taking her and the twins to Yamanouchi for protection." Ron said, "Wade knows how to contact us, if you need help, don't hesitate to call. And remember what I said."

"I will Stoppable," Shego smiled, "You just watch after Kimmie's family, I don't want to see her hurt either."

"Where are you two headed now?" Myrlin asked from a shadow.

"After Will Du, and The Spear of Destiny, Kim was going to go see the old man, then we're meeting at the jet." Shego smiled.

The sound of a Ron's Ron-Com going off drew their attention, and Ron pulled it out, "Go Wade."

"Is Shego there? I'm reading Kim's signal, but Shego's has vanished." Wade said.

"Yea Wade, it's the wards and security measures on the Safe House, She's here." Ron passed the device to Shego.

"What's up Brainiac?" Shego asked.

"Dr. Director just told Black to contact your brothers." Wade said.

"So we can be expecting them soon. Thanks," Shego shook her head, "This just keeps getting better and better."  
**000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000**

Will Du stared at the mouth of the cave before him, his eyes roaming it warily. Then they slipped over to his current partner, the ever present Lilly Night. A freelancer, at least according to all his digging. But she'd proven capable so far. What he didn't trust, was that his reports also said she was tied directly to Black. Finally he strapped on his side-arm and walked toward the cave.

"According to everything I've found, this is the place." Will said.

Lilly looked around, then back at him, "It looks like a cave."

"The people in the nearby village call it… a long word I can't pronounce with too many vowels and enough syllables to make a speech therapist wince, but it translates to 'Destiny's Womb'." Will said.

"Sounds more promising now," Lilly admitted.

"Then there's this." Will held up a palm top computer, displaying a map.

After looking at it for a few moments, Lilly easily distinguished the cave marked on the map, and the other major landforms that surrounded it. She looked over her shoulder, taking in the mountain range, then to her right and left following the two rivers that bordered them.

"And that is?" She asked.

"What you get when you overlay the crystalline engravings from the spears over each other." Will said, then started into the cave.

"Ok, now I'm really impressed." Lilly said.

"Don't be, all I did was the leg work. Techs back at GJ put it all together.

Will followed the path deeper into the cave, smiling as his vision slowly adjusted to the dimming light. He held a hand along the wall, guiding himself carefully deeper into the earth.

"Shouldn't we have brought a light?" Lilly asked.

"No, I'm expecting a light to reveal itself." Will said, as he continued deeper into the blackness of the cave.

"A little… more spiritual than I expected." Lilly said.

"We're in a cave that supposedly holds the fabled Spear of Destiny." Will pointed out, "Besides, I've seen a lot lately that has me reevaluating my beliefs."

"Oh? Like what?" Lilly asked.

"Like a creature composed of bones and hell fire." Will said, "A creature that let me live, when it's killed everything else it's fought."

"Perhaps it didn't have the time?" Lilly said.

"I did a little digging after that. Turns out, there is a legend about a creature called 'The Ghost Rider'. It's supposedly a spirit of vengeance, and its greatest weapon is called 'The Penance Stare'." Will looked around, the cave, smiling at the flickering light he saw deep in the cave, "It turns the sins on a person's soul back against them. It forces them to feel all the pain and suffering they've caused others."

"So you believe, that this creature is in fact the so called Ghost Rider, and had the people it 'killed', not been what they were, its power would have been useless against them." Lilly summarized.

"Essentially yes." Will smiled as they rounded a bend in the cave, and the light got brighter, "By the way, notice the light?"

"Yes, but I didn't want you getting a swelled head." Lilly said.

"No worries of that, remind me sometime to tell you about a young woman named Kim Possible." Will said as they finally reached the end of the path.

Stretching out before them was a pit. On the other side of the pit was a torch lit room, with a woman standing wearing a white gown and three spears set on a table. The woman watched them, but made no move to speak, or aid them as they met her gaze.

"Don't suppose you'll tell us how to cross?" Will said.

The woman remained silent, merely tilting her head.

"Didn't think so." Will said to himself, then began to examine the walls, "Lilly, can you read this?" He pointed to a set of glyphs on the wall of the chamber.

The religion specialist looked over the glyphs, then back to him, "The faithful shall walk, where the fearful shall fall."

"Which means that… it's either an illusion, or a test." Will sighed, looked back at the woman across the way and stepped into the abyss. He smiled as his foot landed not on empty air, but somehow on the far bank.

"Welcome, pure one, the Spear of Destiny stands before you. If you are worthy to claim it, merely choose the correct one." The woman in white spoke.

"Right." He looked back over his shoulder, seeing Lilly still on the far side of the pit, then turned back to the spears, his eyes roaming over each.

The first was a plain centurion's spear. It had a long wooden shaft, polished smooth, and a bronze, leaf shaped spear head. Will passed it over immediately. The next was double ended. It had an ebony shaft, with silver inlays. At either end of the shaft was a black, ornate blade, curving and spiking off in multiple directions. Last was a golden shafted weapon with crystal shards forming the spear head and several more at the base.

"What happens should I choose the wrong spear?" Will asked the woman.

"You will be removed from destiny all together, and merely cease to exist." The woman smiled at him.

"What is my destiny?" Will asked.

"That choice, is yours…" The woman smiled at him.

"You're the spear, all of these are fake." Will said.

"And that, Wielder, is the answer." The Spear of Destiny smiled at him as she faded from view, turning into silver sparkles.

The sparkling orbs coalesced in Will's hand, before taking form. The spear held a triple helix design, three different metals forming a single shaft that ended in a triad point. A band of gold, a band of silver, and a band of pure red metal. He smiled as he hefted the spear in his hands.

"You can give up your ruse now, Lilly." Will turned to her, his eyes now a glowing silver as his hair turned white, "I felt you the moment my hands touched the spear."

"Well, this'll be fun." Lilly said as her skin turned black, and red lines ran over her body in tribal designs, two bat like wings sprouting from her back.  
**000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000**

Kim kicked the door to the church open as she strode through. Her eyes raking over the pews until she found the old man settled in and enjoying a smoke. She walked toward him with a determined pace, smirking as he looked back over his shoulder at her.

"Sup Bones," Carter turned back to his smoke, watching the pulpit.

"Mephistopheles has empowered one of my enemies with the heart of a devil, and killed my father. I need to know everything you can tell me; about him, Blackheart, and The Spear of Destiny." Kim dropped into the seat beside him, kicking her feet up on the pew as well.

"Well, looks like the Rider has finally accepted her burden." Carter smiled, "And you're fighting on the side of the angels?"

"I'm fighting against Mephistopheles, Blackheart, and anyone else who tries to hurt the people I swore I'd protect. As far as I'm concerned, I'm a free agent, just like I've always been. I do what I think is right." Kim clutched her fist.

"Well then," Carter tossed his extinguished smoke away, and began to roll another, "Mephistopheles, ruler of hell, an arch-demon, capable of manipulating reality. The thing you really need to know, though, is that he isn't a physical being like you or me. We're souls, trapped by the limits of our flesh. His flesh is a construct limited only by his… not soul… he doesn't have one, but his demonic essence."

"So the form I've seen isn't real. Too bad, I was really looking forward to snapping his neck." Kim clutched her gloved fist.

"He is also tied to his hell, as long as one exist, the other can not be destroyed. At least, that's the assumption." Carter shrugged.

"Blackheart?" Kim asked.

"His 'son'. Mephistopheles created Blackheart from the concentrated evil of a town. As such, he has a physical body, but it's not as limited as yours or mine. He can shape shift, manipulate magic, teleport, heal almost any wound, is stronger, faster, and more deadly than any foe you'll face. He can't manipulate reality the way Mephistopheles can, and he isn't tied to Hell in the way Mephistopheles is, so it is possible to kill him, I'm just not sure how. Blaze had to burn him with the anguish of a thousand souls just to stop him temporarily." Carter shook his head.

"Blaze?" Kim asked.

"The Ghost Rider before you, he's still around somewhere. Don't know where, but he can't help you. He's got his own demons to face right now, and his power comes from a curse placed on him by Mephistopheles." Carter shook his head.

"And the Spear?" Kim asked.

"No clue, heard it pierced the side of Christ." Carter shrugged.

"Blackheart has a GJ agent out looking for the Spear. I think he plans to use it to kill Mephistopheles and gain control of hell, and then Earth, through Global Justice." Kim said.

"Hmm… good plan." Carter said, "What's yours?"

"Kill them all first." Kim stood up, sending a flash of hellfire to light Carter's cigarette.

"Good luck with that Rider," Carter smiled as he took his first drag on the cigarette, "Give'em Hell."  
**000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000 … 000**

Shego looked up from preparing the jet as the sound of footsteps echoed in the shadows. She sighed as she saw her brothers walking out of the darkness to surround her. Hego standing before her in the lead, Mego to his right, and the Wego's multiplying to provide overwhelming support. She let her new powers roam over them, seeing the taint they all now wore.

"Hego, I know you're not going to believe me, but for once, I'm not the bad guy." Shego said, stepping away from the jet.

"You corrupted that nice Kim Possible, and turned her into a murderer." Hego said, "When Global Justice called us, we had to come Shego. Give up and turn yourselves in."

"No can do Hego. GJ is the villain for once. Or at least a part of them is, and if Kim and I go in there, we won't be coming out. At least not with our souls intact." Shego let her flames flare, smirking at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Your glow…" Hego said.

"Is gone. My powers come from somewhere else now. It also lets me see the souls of anyone I wish. Yours are being manipulated, your strings being pulled by a demon." She started to move toward Hego.

"There's no such thing as demons." Hego said.

"_Oh yea?" _The Riders voice echoed as she walked out of the darkness, her flame burning bright red, "_Then explain me."_


End file.
